Can I trust you?
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: Strange things happen in the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian household. Can Sweden and Finland trust each other after everything that happens? SuFin - Takes place after Counting Sheep- Multi-Chapter Fic- T for language, implications, boy/boy love?
1. The Start of It All

**I don't know what this from, or where the idea came from but it just worked out this way… Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia! If I did it would hve been put on hiatus until the day I died, and sold the rights in my will for someone better to finish for me…YAY!**

Can I Trust You?

Ch.1 : The Start of It All

_How can I trust you, after all that you did…? It isn't fair, and I don't-I can't-believe in you anymore… _Finland leaned back against the couch and cried.

-One week prior-

"Sve, are you gonna make breakfast or am I?" Finland rolled over on his side and stared at Sweden.

"I love y'r cooking." Sweden mumbled as he stared at the ceiling, "But if y' want me to I will."

"Your cooking is better than mine and you know it, plus it's a Saturday morning so I'd rather not make our son moody so early. He'll be with us all day." Finland giggled when Sweden nodded and rolled over to get up. "Maybe we should get him to help us with some chores in exchange for a few hours at the movies with Latvia so we can have some private time…"

Sweden nodded and stood. "If we're lucky we can get Poland to go on such short notice. So they can have a chaperone…" As he made his way to the bathroom he heard Finland hum in agreement and pick up the phone.

-Meanwhile-

Denmark huffed as Norway walked away. A slap print reddened and throbbed on his face and he rubbed in hopes to ease the pain but that didn't work.

It wasn't fair! How was it that _Sverige_ could get _Finland_ , but Denmark couldn't get Norway _or_ Iceland. Norway made sure of that. He wondered sometimes if Norway was even happy being hear. While he wasn't sure with Norway, he knew Iceland wasn't completely happy. The boy had made it clear when he stated it randomly one night during dinner. Norway scolded him for saying such things aloud, but that comment only made the Dane wonder what was going on in Norway's head.

Denmark sighed. If only he could make that stupid swede as unhappy as he was…Or at least as doubtful.

-Back to SuFin and Peter-

"Peter, breakfast is ready." Sweden said through his thick accent. He didn't mind it much, but it did make him uncomfortable when others couldn't understand him. He watched his son rise and fall back before deciding maybe he was a bit too early for his son. However, he didn't want to let his son eat cold breakfast. "Eh, Peter?"

"Papa~! I don't wanna get up! And I'm Sealand! Call me Sealand!" Peter rolled over and pulled his pillow over his bed.

"Weather's kinda crummy, but if y' wanna go out t'day you gotta get up and help y'r Mom. But before that y' gotta eat breakfast." Sweden stood and walked away.

"Wai-? Go out? Where?" Sealand asked sitting up on his elbows.

"I dunno…Ask y'r Momma." And the older male was gone in a heartbeat.

Finland was taking a shower when he heard the bathroom door open and close. "..Sve?" When there was no answer Finland opened the shower curtain slightly to see the bathroom door closing again. Maybe Sweden didn't hear him? He shrugged and continued to wash. When he dried and dressed he realized that there was no way that Sweden couldn't hear him, he was rather loud…Maybe he was distracted? To calm his questioning mind, he went to go ask Sweden.

He found the taller male sitting in the kitchen with Sealand eating.

"Morning, Sealand!" Finland smiled at the other before sitting down beside the micro-nation. "Oh, Sve! How come you didn't answer me in the bathroom?"

"Hm?" Sweden lifted an eyebrow. "When?"

"Just before I came down…" Finland answered before starting into breakfast.

"Papa was down here with me the whole time…" Sealand answered before Sweden could open his mouth. "He fixed me my breakfast and started reading the newspaper, but then he heard you coming and put it away."

Finland raised an eyebrow before looking around. He leaned over the table to whisper to Sweden, who leaned in. "But, Sve, I saw the bathroom door close after I called you…What if there's someone in the house with us?"

Sweden nodded before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Finland sighed a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. He stood and grabbed a knife sitting it on the counter in case it was needed. He bent and filled Hanatamago's food dish. He waited for the familiar scamper of Hanatamago's feet on the stairs, but it never came…Maybe she was sick? Or with Sweden? _Or…what if there is an intruder, and she's hurt? _He turned to Sealand who was at the table eating still, shoulders up in a sense of tension, which seemed to be filling the house.

Sealand helped Finland clean, like he was asked to, but Finland had forgotten all about that and had only asked to keep the small boy from leaving his sight and possibly getting hurt. When they were done they sat in the living room, in absolute silence. Finland turned the television on only once Sweden came down the stairs.

Finland walked to meet him at the stair, once there Sweden pulled him in to whisper to him. He glanced down at the white bundle of fluff in his arms before speaking. "All's clear, but I found Hana under the bed. She looked scared. Maybe she was messing with the door and got scared when you called me."

"I'd loved to agree, Sve, I would, but that isn't possible. The door closed with a click…that's why I thought it was you…" _That wouldn't have happened if it was Hana! Plus, why was the door even open, I'd closed it?_ Finland held onto Sweden's arm before turning and looking at Sealand on the couch. He was sitting happily before seeing his mother's worried gaze. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! It's just that I had thought Poland and Latvia would be here by now… You should get dressed for the movies." Finland smiled and bent to pick up his son to bring him to his room.

"I'm not a baby~! I can walk!" Sealand shouted as he stomped up the stairs, Finland following closely behind him.

"Let y'r Mama sit with you while y' change 'kay?"

"Fine, fine…" Peter mumbled under his breath.

Finland giggled before opening the door to Peter's room open for him. "Change quickly, I don't know when they'll be here."

Peter shuffled through things for a couple of minutes before pulling out another sailor suit of a lighter blue and pulling it on. "Now, what?"

Finland wrinkled his nose in disapproval at how slow he son was being and at how messy he looked. He patted the young boys clothes down to dis-rumple them, and then moved onto mess with the boys hair and eyebrows.

"I'm not a girl!" Sealand shouted, flailing his hands about to remove his 'mother's' hands. "I don't need all that done; I'm just going to see Latvia. He's a meanie anyway!"

Finland smiled at the small boy before turning to leave. As he looked into the boy's mirror he saw the face of someone looking at him from Sealand's closet. "W-why don't you go and talk to your father for a bit, huh?" he patted Sealand to get him to the door, hoping that the person wouldn't attack his son.

Sealand turned and gave Finland a funny look. "Okay…"

He closed the door and he stood on the top stair watching Sealand down before grabbing a baseball bat from the hall closet and entering Sealand's room again. He stared at the closet before opening the door and raising an arm. A body came out at full speed, colliding with him causing them to crash painfully to the floor.

"Sweden! Berwald, help me! Ber-!" He hand closed over his mouth.

"Are you nuts?" A familiar voice whispered frantically.

After blinking away the black spot that formed from the collision along with the fear, he found that it was Denmark lying over him. "Wh-?"

"F'n?" Sweden called out from afar.

"Sh't!" Denmark mumbled as he stood and pulled open the window. "Don't let him know I was here. Lie if you have to." And with that he yanked the window door about half way and jumped down.

Finland lie on the floor, stunned. _What? What just happened?_

"Fin!" The door busted open and Sweden came in with a hockey stick. He bent down beside Finland. "Are y' alright?"

"Yeah!" Finland shouted a little too quickly and a bit too loudly. "Fine."

A glance at the bat told him the tall Swede didn't believe him. But no matter, he stood and reached down to take Finland's hand. After receiving it he yanked the smaller boy up and into his arms. "Are y' sure y'r okay?"

"Yup!" Finland smiled up at him. He didn't want to get Denmark in any more trouble than necessary, but _what the heck was he doing in my son's closet?_ He tried not to let it bother him as he walked down stairs to see Sealand sitting on the couch with Hanatamago and looking worried.

"What happened?" Sealand questioned. _Uh-oh._


	2. And Yet the Beginning Wasn't Over

Can I trust you?

Ch.2: And Yet the Beginning Wasn't Over

Peter stood in front of the male considered his Mother and checked for any sort of indication of possible injury.

"Oh, n-nothing. I j- I just thought I saw…something." Finland said vaguely as he gestured at the boy's room. Then he thought better of it and continued to clean up his near mess. "But it was just a bug and it flew out the window…" That wasn't _too_ far from the truth! Denmark was close to a pest and he did leave through the window so he wasn't…lying per se.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're okay! You scared me and Poppa. I thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Is that what you had me come down here for then? Poppa didn't quite know what you wanted him to talk to me about either, so I took the liberty of turning on the telly!"

"That…" Finland couldn't even to begin to reply to that sentence. He actually forgot what he was being asked.

"B'n watchin' ed'cation'l programs." Sweden explained to him. Before Finland could say anything to that the doorbell rang. Sweden walked the short distance to answer it. He saw Lithuania at the door.

"H-hi! I'm here to p-pick up P-p-peter-er, Sealand…Is he here?"

Sweden nodded and gave the brunette a curious glance that came off more like an angry glare. "Sea, I's f'r y'. Th'nk y'r rides here."

"Oh! Hi, Lithuania!" Sealand waved at him before kissing his mother on the cheek, blushing, and leaving. "Be safe now, Mummy. No more of that scaring business I hope!" He ran out grabbing Lithuania and pulling him to the car.

Finland touched his cheek before shouting out. "See you soon! I love you!"

"Mom!" Sealand shouted indignantly.

"Sorry!" And with that last wave, with a few from Poland and Latvia as well, the car was gone.

Silence reigned the house after Finland closed the door. "Now, what?"

"Le's hold off on th' chores f'r now…Perhaps?"

Finland blushed, but nodded. "How does some educational television sound?"

"Borin' actually…" Sweden shrugged and pulled Finland to the couch. He sat Finland down before lying down and sitting his head on the smaller male's lap. "I jus' wanna look at y'…"

Finland blushed before focusing his eyes on the television. "Okay…" he shivered when one of Sweden's hands rose to his lips and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Sve…Do you need convincing?"

Sweden nodded silently before reaching up and pulling Finland lips closer to his. He pushed their lips together slowly before pushing himself up to deepen the kiss. After a moan or two on Finland's part he pulled away.

Finland remembered Denmark suddenly and shuddered.

"Cold?"

"N-no…Let's go out today, hm…Perhaps for a walk? Hanatama hasn't been out yet, you see…" Finland trailed off looking at the white fluff ball curled up on the floor. She didn't really look like she needed to go out, but he didn't want to leave her here. If Denmark could get in without them realizing _who else could? _

Finland stood and was about to go upstairs when he realized just how frightened he was. "Sve, can you come up stairs with me?"

Sweden raised an eyebrow before standing. "Wha's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted you to!" Finland shouted angrily before darting up the stairs. He turned to see if Sweden was following before he turned and ran into their room. He started tearing things out with great vigor trying to find something appealing to wear.

"Fin…" Sweden called. After a brief silence he called again, "Fin….T'no!"

"Huh?" Finland looked up, tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he imagined terrible, terrible things happening to the three of them. Well, that wasn't right. He's supposed to be the optimistic one! He can't start worrying like this.

"D'n worry, T'no. Ev'rythings fine…" Sweden hugged him closer before letting go and looking into his eyes. "Wha's got'tcha like this, hmm?" After a few pets to the head, he felt Finland say something. "Can you rep't that please?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine…" Finland stood up and started to change.

Sweden just watched him, with a feeling of guilt and worry clouding his vision for a few seconds. He heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer.

Finland was on the top stair before he could even open the door, eyes anxious and hair tousled from pulling on his shirt so fast. When he saw who it was he nearly tripped down the stairs to see what it was about. A visit from them was a rare occurrence these days, that, and it reminded him of earlier. He mainly tripped to get closer to Sweden, and no! He didn't trip on the stairs. He tripped when he got off them, over his own feet and nearly knocked Sweden over.

"H-hi! What brings you two here?" Finland said breathlessly.

"We're looking for Den-san…" Iceland spoke quietly. "Nor's worried sick."

"No I am not." Norway calmly interjected. "I was just wondering if you had happened to see him. He's been gone for a while now. No note saying where he was going, no calls. Normally he can't go one minute without calling…"

Sweden shook his head, but Finland stiffened beside him. Norway caught the action and sighed.

"Oh, come in. It's cold out there! Do you want tea?" Finland asked nervously.

On any normal day Norway would have said no and just left, but it seemed today just wasn't normal. "Sure, why not?"

Iceland looked at him curiously before stepping in behind the floating curled Nordic male. "Thanks."

Finland rushed off to go make tea. Leaving the three other men in the living room…awkwardly.

"So…" Iceland stated calmly. "Cold weather-…"

"I'm going to help Finland with the tea." Norway interrupted putting up his coat and walking away.

"I's b'n a while…" Sweden muttered.

"Yeah." Iceland agreed hanging up his own coat as well. "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure."

The two sat awkwardly them on the couch with Hanatamago between them and watched the television, unknowing of the conversation between the men in the kitchen.

-Meanwhile-

"What?" Norway questioned quietly beside him as he pulled out tea cups.

"He was here…"

"Denmark?"

"Yes…He was here, I don't know what for, but he was upstairs in Sealand's closet. He scared the life out of me. He told me not to tell Sweden." Finland confessed. He felt slightly better.

"That is only for the best. If Sverige knew, he would surely kill Denmark. Thank you. We'll stay for tea, but then we will leave and find him." Norway informed quietly.

After serving tea the four sat together and talked. Finland sat on the floor beside Sweden and thought about what Denmark could have possibly been doing, thoughtfully petting Hanatamago. Maybe he was trying to surprise Sealand, but heard he was leaving and tried to leave before being caught? But then that left the question was he the person that was in the bathroom with him? And that left the question why was he in their _bathroom! What the heck, this is all so confusing!_ He grabbed at his head knocking over his tea. "Dammit, all!" He turned to see the others looking at him, slight looks of surprise on their stoic faces. "Sorry!" he stood to get the mop from the kitchen. He filled the mop bucket before sopping up the tea from the already soaking rug. "Ah, sh-…" he held it that time when curious faces peered up at him. "Shoot." He said with a smile.

When the mop was soaking in the bucket and Sweden went to go get a towel to try and soak up what Finland couldn't get Norway decided that they were leaving.

"Oh, I see. Okay." Finland walked them to the door.

"Don't let that bother you Finland. I'll cuff him once for you, then another for Sverige and another time just for me. I don't know what he was doing, but I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Norway nodded at him once before turning.

After glancing between the two, Iceland waved before following Norway out.

"Th'y left?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm…" Sweden mopped up the mess on the rug to his best ability before standing and kissing Finland on the cheek. "I love y'."

" I love you, too, Sve." Finland smiled at the taller before turning away, a worried look on his face. "Let's go walk Hana-chan, shall we?"

"Mm." Sweden agree before throwing the towel away.

-Minutes Later-

Finland was sitting on a park bench. The weather was nicer now and Finland sighed happily as he watched Hanatamago and Sweden circle a tree. Hanatamago was apparently as frightened as he was, and wouldn't go two feet away from Sweden. So, the man was forced to follow her if she was to enjoy herself. When the two came back, Hanatamago curled up at Finland's feet and Sweden sat down beside him.

"Ar' y' okay, Fin? Y' D'n't seem t' b' actin' y'rself…" Sweden confessed his worries.

"I'm fine, Sve. I think I was just anxious to get outside. I feel a lot better now." Finland smiled that heavenly smile at him.

"Tha's good. Y'know, y' scared m' earlier today." Sweden whispered as he leaned closer. "I thought y' were hurt. I would'nt 'ave wan'ed that."

"I'm sorry for scaring you…I was just…" Finland didn't continue that sentence as Hanatamago jumped up and distracted him. "Hi, Hanatama-chan! Come 'ere!" He lifted the white ball of fluff onto his lap before turning to Sweden. "I don't wanna leave yet."

"'T's cold…Ya sure?" Sweden asked staring into Finland's eyes. At a small, "Yes" the subject was dropped.

-An Hour Later-

Finland opened the door and sighed as the warm air caressed his cheeks. He looked around and decided that he would start dinner. "I'm going to go cook. Did you want anything before I get too busy?"

"Mm." Sweden bent closer to him and left a light kiss on his cheeks. " I love ya'."

"Love you, too, Sve."

Just as Finland was about to turn to go to the kitchen, the front door opened and Sealand came in with a chocolate bar, popcorn littered in his hair.

"Goodness, what happened?" Finland bent down in front of Sealand and brushed popcorn off of his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. The movie theater just went crazy when something happened on our movie screen that wasn't supposed to… Poland was like 'OMG' and Lithuania said 'Oh Gosh' and covered our eyes. Lots of people were mad and went to yell at the manager, that is, after people started throwing their buckets of popcorn in madness." He seemed happy as he continued. "Poland kept saying OMG all the way here, but me and Latvia wasn't paying attention, so we didn't see it anyway. Lithuania was tired though, so he said he and Estonia are gonna call you tomorrow about it." Sealand shrugged. "They barely got us out of there together in one piece."

"Go take a shower while I go and get supper together, okay?" Finland smiled as Sealand nodded and turned to go upstairs. "Well, it sounded as if he had fun, now didn't it?"

Sweden nodded and went upstairs behind the micro-nation, perhaps to get the broom to sweep up the popcorn. Finland turned and headed into the kitchen to begin cooking. It was early, but he wanted to eat early and then be able to relax, not that he would be able to.

After dinner was cooked and sat on the table, Finland pat himself on the back for not going crazy because of how many problems he was having with his clumsiness tonight, Finland went to see where everyone else went. The popcorn that was on the floor had been swept up and thrown away, but there was no one in the living room. The house was eerily silent.

"Sea? Sve?" He called as he turned to the staircase. All was still at the top. He was getting nervous… He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and began making his way up the stairs. "Sve? Sea? Are you up here?" Silence met his nervous question. No one could've gotten into the house when he wasn't paying attention! He was distracted, but after finding Denmark in his son's room he'd never let his guard down again.

When he opened Sealand's bedroom he was only met by the salty smell of sea water. He turned and opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was completely empty. He turned and went to his and Sweden's room. The room was empty…He opened their closet door…Empty…Then the bathroom door…Empty…He was about to give up and check outside when he saw a shadow pass the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Sve?" Finland whimpered as he turned quickly. "Hanatamago? Sealand? Someone?"

There was a noise downstairs that sounded like scurrying feet, but Finland was too afraid to move. "Sve, please? Where are you?" He swallowed and headed for the door. As he turned the corner he noticed a figure standing at the end of the hall near Sealand's room. The figure was shrouded in darkness. It could have been anyone…Finland felt his heart hammer in his chest as he tried to step down the stair while keeping an eye on the figure.

His foot missed and he felt his other foot bend and loose its footing. "Aaaah!"He was falling down the stairs. Maybe it was because he was afraid, but time seemed to speed up. One minute he was trembling on the top stair, then he was falling, now he was at the bottom of the stairs on his back. Lying limply, his leg hurt, he felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Sve…Sea…"

"Momma!" He heard Sealand cry. "Poppa, where are you? Momma's hurt!" Sealand made his way through the living room and as he did Finland noticed a figure at the top of the stairs, then it walked into the bathroom. Then Sealand was at his side. "Poppa's coming from the garden! What happened?"

"Sea, Sve…Upstairs…" Then Sweden was at his side checking for bumps and bruises. Sealand seemed to think his Finland had gone delusional, shrugging it off with a, "We were outside."

"Let 'im speak…" Sweden asked Finland what happened.

"I fell…I couldn't find you…There was…" Then everything went black.

"He has a concussion, he might not remember some things…Be careful how you approach him… How'd this happen?"

"Momma fell down the stairs while we were outside waiting for dinner…"

"Sea…" Finland muttered as he opened his eyes. The room was dim, but his eyes still burned causing him to squint. "Where am I?"

"Momma! You're at the doctors!" Sealand hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…Sore, but okay…What happened? Why am I here?" Finland rubbed his head to feel a bump on the back of his head.

"Ya fell d'n the stairs 't h'me." Sweden reached out to touch his head, but Finland flinched back.

He hadn't done that in a long time…It kind of hurt him to see that reaction, but he withdrew his had nonetheless.

"Oh! I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble! So, what's Sealand doing here? And why'd you call me Momma?"

Sealand frowned. "Momma? You don't remember?"

"Okay, wait…Let me think…Okay, no! I remember…I'd normally say 'I'm not your Momma', right?" Finland smiled at Sealand before turning to Sweden. "You adopted him, right? And now we all live together…with Hana-chan…" Finland turned to Sealand and asked, "How have you been?"

"Scared…I thought you weren't gonna wake up! You've been asleep since dinnertime yesterday!" Sealand frowned and pointed at the watch on Finland's wrist. "It's afternoon on Sunday now!"

"I'm sorry! To make it up to you we'll have whatever you want for dinner-! OW!" Finland pulled the blankets back to see his ankle wrapped up. "…If Sve is up to it!" Finland turned a nervous smile in his direction.

Wait, that was why his mannerism was so off…Finland doesn't remember that he and Sweden are together. He somehow thinks that Sweden is still scary and likely to hurt him.

Sweden nodded his head, his eyes on the floor. "Yeah…"

Finland shuddered at Sweden's downcast expression and turned to Sealand. "See, and I'm all better now. No need to worry." Finland flung his legs over the bed and looked up at the doctor. "I can leave now, right?"

"Yes, you are much better off than we believed you were. You seem fine…If you feel anything wrong just come back…" The doctor nodded before turning and walking away.

Sweden rolled a wheelchair in front of Finland. "Wh'n we g't 'ome…I'mma 'ave t' carry y'."

Finland's eyes looked panicked for a minute, but then he nodded. He stood, hopped one-legged to the chair and sat. "I can't wait to get home for some reason. I'm suddenly really nervous…Almost like I'm scared."


	3. Being Back Home Never Made Him So

Can I trust you?

Ch.3: Being Back Home Never Made Him So Nervous

Finland hopped onto the couch with a sigh. He was glad to be home, but for some reason he was really jumpy. The way Sweden was looking at him the whole ride home was making him nervous… Well, more nervous.

And it didn't help that Sealand keep implying a relationship between them. Finland had to keep pretending that he hadn't heard him…He didn't want Sweden to know how he felt yet. No, that would be bad…

Sweden on the other hand was kind of down because of Finland's lack of memory.

It seems he really didn't remember what he said that faithful morning after and innocent dream where they were dressed as farm animals.* It was really discouraging, actually. He tried his best not to show it. He didn't want Sealand to pick up on it.

"Poppa! I don't know what I want for dinner, so you pick something!" Sealand sat next to Finland on the couch and swung his legs excitedly. "Anything Poppa makes is good."

Before Finland could stop himself he said, "Sweden's cooking is amazing…" He gasped and covered his mouth.

"What's the matter, Momma? You compliment Poppa all the time…" Sealand stared worriedly at him.

"I-I do?" At a nod from Sealand he turned to Sweden and smiled. "Oh…Um, well, in that case…I should say…I love your cooking…" He blushed when Sweden flushed and looked away.

"Thank ya."

Finland cleared his throat and looked away.

Sweden sauntered into the kitchen to make dinner…

-Quite a while later-

Finland sat next to Sealand and across from Sweden when he felt Hanatamago lick his ankle. "Hey there, girl. How are you? Where were you earlier? How have you been! I missed you, did you know that? Yeah~!" He sat back in his chair and watched the dog for a minute before going back to his dinner. He poked it with his fork before feeling a dropping feeling in his stomach. "You know, I think I'm tired…I'm not very hungry…I think I'm just going to go to bed. If you guys don't mind."

"No, if Momma needs sleep, you should go." Sealand said with a worried look.

"'f y'r tired…sleep…" Sweden said simply.

Dinner continued as Finland stood and then froze. If he wanted to go upstairs that meant Sweden would have to carry him. He would be especially persistent because the stairs had caused this predicament in the first place. "Sve? I'll need your help…I-I'm sorry."

"'m s'rry. I f'got…" Sweden stood up and flew to Finland's side.

In the blink of an eye Finland was in Sweden's arms and up the stairs. It was as if he was making up for the time it took for him to realize… "Sve, I'm sorry for being a bother…"

"Yer n'ver a bother, Fin…" Sweden mumbled as he sat Finland down on the bed. He pulled out pajamas for him and then turned to leave.

"Sve, I have a question…" Finland waited for Sweden to turn before continuing. "Am I missing something…I feel like something is different now…I don't know what it is though…"

"We b'th confessed…" Sweden turned away and cleared his throat. "We confessed our feelin's, Fin. We love each other…"

Finland blushed. "O-oh…That's a big something, but that wouldn't explain why I'm nervous…or scared…" Finland pulled off his shirt and pulled on the pajama shirt.

"Maybe 't's 'cause you don't remember?"

"I-I guess missing some parts of my life could make me troubled…but I guess I should be okay…I mean, you guys are so supportive! I wish I could remember everything…" Finland smiled at him. "But I remember most things, so I should be okay! And as a nation, I won't let this be a setback." He watched Sweden shift his feet before turning and leaving.

Finland pulled his pants down and pulled on his pajama pants. Maybe he could read something? He rolled over on the bed and stole the book off of Sweden's bed side table. "Looks interesting…" After reading the first chapter he heard the door open.

"Momma? How are you?" Sealand pounced onto the bed next to Finland.

"I'm fine…I wish you guys wouldn't treat me like I'm dying. I bet I'll be walking by tomorrow! I'm a nation, after all." Finland tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Don't worry so much. Have some fun…"

Finland fell asleep beside Sealand as the boy spoke animatedly about his day since Finland was gone. Sealand, realizing that Finland went to sleep, rolled off the bed to go play with Hanatamago. Seconds after he left, Sweden entered. He changed and stared at Finland on his side of the bed.

He smiled slightly and decided that he would take the Fin's side of the bed.

-The Next Morning-

"Sve?" Finland leaned up on his elbows and realized he was on the wrong side of the bed. He giggled as he turned to Sweden and found him at his side, asleep. "You're so silly…" He leaned down slowly and planted a kiss on Sweden's cheek. "I love you…" Blushing furiously, and quite glad that the Swede wasn't awake, Finland tested out his ankle and found that the pain was less than before. It was a little more bearable.

He stood and limped to Sealand's room. The boy was still asleep…

Finland smiled and turned to go make breakfast.

A few minutes into making breakfast he heard the bathroom door upstairs swing and shut. Although the sudden noise scared him, he figured that it was Sweden or Sealand just getting up. "How'd ya get d'wn 'ere s' fast?" Finland spun around and gave a questioning look.

"What do you mean? I've been down here for quite a while…" Finland turned back to the table to cut the eggs for the open sandwiches he was making.

"I th'ght y' jus' w'nt in th' b'throom?"

"N-no, I thought that was you…Maybe it was Sea?" Finland shrugged.

"No, I thought 't was ya b'cause Sea's innis room…" Sweden shook his said. Hanatamago was asleep on the couch. Sweden was back upstairs in a matter of seconds.

Maybe…maybe the house was haunted? The weight sounded as if it were Sweden, a man that big could not be hiding away in their house without them knowing… Finland frowned as he set the table. Sealand came down the stairs and plopped down in his seat.

"W'as going on, Momma? Why'd Poppa wake me up so early?" Sealand rubbed his eyes and frowned into his cup of milk. "I was sleeping so well…"

"I'm sorry, Sea…I guess Poppa just thought breakfast was better eaten warm than cold." Finland turned his head, ignoring the fact that today's breakfast was served cold, to the staircase just in time to see Sweden come down shaking his head. "Nothing?" He questioned. Sweden answered with another shake of the head.

"What'cha talking about?" Sealand asked as he dove into his breakfast. Sweden sat down beside him. "You guys talking in code or something?"

"Oh, no. England told us we had some pranking fairies in the house…Sweden's just making sure that nothing is out of place…" Finland smiled at the small boy.

"Don't be tricked by that git! He's just lying for attention! That's why he's the bloody black sheep of Europe!" Sealand scarfed his breakfast in a flourish and was about to leave.

"Watch your tongue… W-wait!...Wait, Sea…" Finland frowned when the boy looked at him, a look of worry on his face. "I-um…Tell me about your dream! You said you were sleeping well? Tell us about it…"

"Oh, well…Latvia was there…We were at the movies with Lithuania and Poland, but then we weren't. Somehow he had ended up in this pretty meadow… there were flowers all over, so many colors…but then, it started to get really dark…So Latvia said he had to go home…I was sad at first, but then I said 'good riddance' and ran in the opposite direction…I got lost, though…It was so dark and cold, but then I saw Uncle Den with the others, but everyone else was all blurred. I could only really see Uncle Den…" Sealand sighed and smiled. "I was so scared until I saw him. He kept asking me what was wrong, why I was whimpering, I could feel him touching my head." Sealand paused and tilted his head. "You know that bit felt rather real, I've never had a dream like that before…Especially with Uncle Den, Nor, and Ice in it…"

"I'm still waiting for the nice part…" Finland muttered. Sweden shot him a resigned look.

"The nice part was knowing that even though I was scared there were others to help me." Sealand smiled. "You know, I dunno if I was dreaming, but I woke up after that to Uncle Den petting my head…He looked like he was half asleep, too… Did Uncle Den come over while I was asleep?"

"N-no, Den hasn't come over since…when…I don't even know…" The phone rang and Finland stood to answer it. "Hello?"

"Finland? It's Ice, Nor's throwing a fit about Den missing again, have you seen him?" Iceland spoke softly on the other line.

Finland frowned. "N-no, we were actually just talking about him. Sea's convinced he was in the house while we were asleep…"

"Don't listen to Ice. I am not throwing a fit… Should I clock Den again for you? He doesn't seem to take a hint…" Norway seemed as impassive as ever, but then there was a slight undertone of irritation.

"Again? I don't understand…I got into an accident the day before yesterday, there are some things I don't remember…Could you fill me in?" Finland asked calmly.

"Oh, never mind!" Norway said, exasperated. "I'll just have to get my point across this time."

Then the line went dead. Finland hung it up and turned. "Den's gone missing…"

"That's the third time this week…They'll find him home at the end on the day with no scratches…Maybe slightly hung-over again…" Sealand sighed. "Why does Uncle Den drink so much?"

"Well, sometimes it's a coping mechanism…Sometimes it's just for fun." Finland shrugged, "But don't let Den influence you. I like to drink, but I stopped for you…" He winked at Sweden, who chuckled softly. He went for ONE drink sometimes. Well, that was what he told everyone. He could tolerate his liquor better than most though, so he could drink a decent bottle and come out reasonably sober still. "I hope Den's okay…Is this really the third time?"

"Yea, they called when we were in the hospital with you!" Sealand frowned. "How are you?" Sweden looked at him with rapt interest.

"I'm fine. I can walk, but I still don't remember everything." Finland shrugged. "I'm sure it will come back to me… I remember everything up until the accident, it's strange. There shouldn't be much to remember, but somehow I feel there is…" Finland smiled at Sealand and Sweden, but I promise you I'm fine…So don't look like that okay? I'm not dying, my ankles nearly better…" When the looks didn't go away he rolled his eyes and frowned. "You're only making this harder for me…"

"Sorry, Momma! Can I go now?" Sealand swung his legs in his chair waiting for the magic words.

"Um," Finland thought about it for a second. "Yeah, okay…Sve, we're both going upstairs to get dressed…" Finland stood and limped over to Sealand. Sweden frowned and was about to get up and carry him. "N-no! I'm fine, please. Eat your breakfast…"

"C'll m' 'f y' need 'nythin'…" Sweden turned and went back to his breakfast.

"Of course…" Finland limped after Sealand happily. When they reached the top of the stairs and Finland looked down the tiny hall his eyes played a trick on him. He could have sworn he saw a figure standing at the end, but it seemed that it was not so. Déjà vu, Finland could have sworn he seen that before, but how? No one else seemed to remember such a thing. No, it must have been from a dream or something…

Finland entered his bedroom and went to take a shower. He stripped, turned on the water, he looked in the mirror and frowned slightly. There was something different about his face…Like it wasn't as happy as it used to look… He shrugged and slid into the shower…

Later as he sat on the couch watching television. At that same moment Sealand came hopping in with the work papers that Finland asked him to retrieve for him.

"Here you do Momma!" Sealand cheered handing him the papers.

"I'm not your Mother!" Finland said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Anyway, thank you dear!" Finland picked up the papers and squinted at them with a critical eye before setting of to work on them, pen moving like the wind.

"How're y' feelin', m' w'fe?" Sweden suddenly asked in the kitchen doorway.

"Yup! I'm just working on some papers now, and I'm not your wife!" Finland replied sharply before turning of the television and turning of a desk lamp.

The room filled with silence for a while before Sweden cleared his throat and shifted in the doorway still.

"Sve! Do you want to sit next to me?" Finland offered, tilting his head at his lost looking house-mate. "There's enough room if you want to!"

Without a word Sweden sat beside and pressed his back on the back of the couch stiffly.

"Sve, what's wrong?" Finland asked quietly.

"'s j'st… 'm b'hind on a few th'ngs. I w's w'rried." Sweden turned to Finland and frowned. "Y'r pos't've y're 'lright?" He backed away slightly as if to take in Finland's whole reaction.

"Of-of course, Sve! I wouldn't lie!" Finland frowned as the taller man. "My ankles feeling a lot better, but I have this strange sinking feeling when I look down the hall upstairs…" He rambled on without even realizing what he said. "I think my eyes are playing tricks on me too because I see a man at the end sometimes, but if I look again he vanishes…"

"Uncle Den's outside! Uncle Den's outside!" Sealand cheered and nearly tripped down the stairs. "Can I open the door for him?"

"How do you know he's here?" Finland asked turning to the micro-nation.

"He's outside on the side walk! He was looking up like he was expecting fireworks of something!" With that said the boy bounced to the door and danced. When he was given a nod of affirmation he slammed the door open. "Hiya, Uncle Denmark! Come in!"

'Uncle Den' came sauntering in as if he was caught red-handed. "Hey, guys! I just happened to be in the neighborhood! Thought I'd drop by and tell you I'm fine…Nor hasn't called yet?"

"N-not since dinner to tell us you were missing." Finland explained. "You…seem sober."

"I am, man! What'd make you think otherwise!" The Dane laughed obnoxiously loud as he closed the door and hung up his coat. "How's the little man?"

"I'm doin' great Uncle Den! But why were you looking up at our house like you were expecting one of America's birthday firework shows to start?" Sealand asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just admiring the house! I never realized what a pretty color…um…"

"Brown?" Finland supplied dryly.

"Yeah! Yeah, that! S-so how are you guys doin'? I heard from Nor earlier that you took a spill? You alright, Fin?" Although there was a hint of teasing, Denmark seemed genuinely concerned.

"Why is everyone babying me, I'm fine! I'm a nation, I've dealt with worse than this, we all have!" He was not the frightened, fragile flower he used to be! He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm perfectly fine!" He smiled a strained and twitchy smile at the taller, older nation. It said 'leave now, please'.

"So how are you guys doing? Other than, ahem, 'counting sheep'?"

And if Finland wasn't angry before, he was now. "Leave, leave now! That isn't what I meant, stop tormenting me! Aagh!" Finland stalked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind himself.

"You made Momma mad…" Sealand pouted before going upstairs, too.

"Th't w's 'nc'lled f'r…" Sweden commented as he stood and followed the two.

"Am I the only level-headed person currently in the household!" Denmark asked as he pulled down his jacket and left the house.

-oooo-

A/N: I've been trying my best not to do these. But…

*Referring to my other work Counting Sheep. I'd appreciate if you read that too! Can't have a relationship without knowing how it began of course~!

Also if I made any mistakes tell me, because my spellcheck and my eyes are both unreliable! Reviews would be great! They help me function. :}

Also, thanks Amon for the review, and Su-san would be rather upset! :P


	4. How Do You Really Feel?

Can I Trust You?

Chapter 4: How Do You Really Feel?

- C.I.T.Y.-

_Or outside the household?_ Denmark asked himself when he reached the door and was knocked in the head by Norway. "Nor! Nice to see you, too!" Before he decided to grace Norway and Iceland with his presence, Denmark went for a few drinks. By the time he got home he was a slurring, tipsy mess.

"Don't 'It's nice to see you' me! Next time tell us you're leaving! We can't have you going off on your own! You get lost and drunk and – You are so stupid! Don't do that!" Norway yelled as he punched his shoulders weakly.

"Get a room." Iceland commented from the couch.

"Shut it, Ice! You sure do talk out of turn a lot lately!"

"I apologize?" Iceland said sarcastically.

"Where were you? Other than drinking?" Norway demanded, leaning back slightly at the strong smell of alcohol.

"I visited the Finland-Sverige household, then I …No, wait, I was…outside? I don't seem to remember…" Denmark frowned and pouted at Norway.

"No, you are NOT off the hook!"

-Back in the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian Household-

"Leave me alone, Sve…It's silly, I'm not really mad about it…" Finland complained as Sweden planted another kiss on neck. "I have work to do!"

"'m s'rry, m' w'fe…" Sweden whispered as he pressed his lips to his jaw.

"Sve~!" Finland said in a warning voice. He giggled when Sweden kissed in on the lips. "Do I have to use your full name?"

"N', m,m." Sweden sat back with a smirk.

" 'Ma'am'? Do you know who I am?" Finland mocked shock.

"H'w c'uld I not?" Sweden teased as he nipped at Finland's earlobe.

"Stop, Su-san! You're mean! I'm not giving in, so you might as well just give up!" Finland shrugged him off and stood to leave. "You said you were behind on a few things right? I'll mop the kitchen! No one enter while I'm mopping!" Finland shouted that last part so Sealand could hear, too.

Sweden got a page right then. He shrugged and went to change into his suit. When he opened the closet he saw his nation flag hanging over his side of the closet, but Finland's was missing. Each nation got their own personal flag, knowing Finland he took it out to wash it, he treasured his so much…Maybe he was too scared to take Sweden's down because he might get angry? Sweden shrugged and pulled on his suit.

"Fin, I g'tta g'. M' b'ss p'ged m'…" Sweden called once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was heeding Finland's warning and was staying as far from the kitchen as possible.

Finland appeared in the doorway with a bucket in hand. "Okay…um, see ya when you get home?"

"See y' wh'n I get 'ome…." Sweden agreed quietly.

Finland smiled and waved before heading for the sink. He heard the door close just as he was filling the bucket with hot water. He went to the closet and pulled out the mop. He put some cleaning detergent in the water, and then grabbed the broom. He swept then pulled the bucket off the counter.

Finland put the mop in the water and moved backwards toward the door so he wouldn't mop himself in. Once he reached the door he smiled down at the mop, it was one of those mops that you manually screw in the end to. He unscrewed it and pulled out the clothe only to have his heart drop in his stomach.

He unfolded the supposed rag and opened it to find that it was his nation's flag.

He nearly fainted.

-A few hours later-

Sweden entered the house wearily. It was around dinnertime now, yet it was completely quiet. There were no dogs barking, no children shouting, and no wife in the kitchen haphazardly putting dinner together in their clumsy way. He gathered form the lack of movement that Finland must have started dinner early and was at the table eating dinner with Sealand. He perhaps had let Hanatamago out?

With that in mind he headed toward the kitchen only to find a soggy dirty Finnish flag on the mopped floor. He turned to look for Finland. He heard movement upstairs suddenly.

"Mamma, Mamma? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"J-just leave! And I'm not your Mom!"

Sweden raised an eyebrow at the tiny, broken voice and wandered upstairs. "'m 'ome…"

"Poppa! Momma's crying and he won't tell me why!" Sealand suddenly barreled out of his and Finland's shared room. "Please go see what's wrong! I didn' mean to make him cry. I just asked where you were!"

At that Sweden stormed into the room to find Finland crying in front of the closet.

"Fin, w'as 's m'tte-?"

"Leave me alone!" Finland snapped. The out of character behavior caused Sweden to stumble on his words.

"W't'd I d'?" He asked quietly. He hadn't snapped at Sealand so the problem must have been him.

"J-just leave! No, no! I'll leave! I don't want any reminders of you. It's OVER, Sverige! Over!" Finland yelled, crying into his sleeve.

"Can y' t'll m' w't've d'ne wr'ng?" Sweden asked, leaning closer to the Fin.

"N-no, you know what you did! And you aren't at all sorry, are you?" Finland yelled, standing to meet Sweden's hunched form.

"I d'n' kn'w w't y'r talkin' 'bout, Fin…" Sweden reached out to touch him, but his hand was roughly slapped away.

"Stop touching me! You don't respect my country! You don't respect me!" Finland snapped turning away. He began to pull his things down from the closet and chaotically stuff them into a suitcase.

"Momma? What'd Poppa do?" Sealand asked from the door.

"You're Poppa is an inconsiderate jerk! You want an example, go down stairs and look on the kitchen floor. I mean, you didn't even ask! Forget that, you could have used your own before you used mine!" Finland ripped his clothes off of their hangers. "I'm calling Denmark! Maybe he'll let me stay with him for a while."

"Fin, jus' t'll m' w't I d'd…" Sweden pleaded, staring at the floor.

"Go downstairs and look on the goddamn kitchen floor!" Finland screamed. "Better yet, look in the closet Sve. What's missing, huh?"

"Y'r cl'th's?" Sweden wondered.

"My clothes…My clothes? Don't be a smart ass, Sve. My clothes aren't in here _BECAUSE_ of what's missing!" Finland threw the words his way like a star baseball player.

"Y-y'r fl'g?"

"Congratulations! It only took you forever! Yes, Sve, my flag! Don't play dumb. Who else would have done this?"

" I d'n kn'w w't h'ppend though…" Sweden confessed sitting on the edge of the bed. "'twas on the floor 'sall I kn'w…"

"It was the mop…"

"P'rdon?"

"My nation flag was the mop! I mopped with it before I realized, Sve! You made me mop with my own nation flag!" The Fin yelled before turning to him. "Why'd you do it, Sve? Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm not blind!"

Sweden pulled Finland down into a lip bruising kiss.

Finland shoved him away after a while.

"I dunno w't y'r t'lkin' 'bout… I th'ght y' took 't down t' cl'n…" Sweden sat back and sighed.

"I-I shouldn't believe you, but I do! So stop talking." Finland sat behind him. "So, if it wasn't you, who am I supposed to blame…"

"…not me! It wasn't me, Mum. I swear it, I wouldn't eva' do such a thing to you! That's disrespecting a country! I take pride in my own after all, except, I don't keep mine in the closet. I keep mine hidden…Maybe England was right about those prankster faeries! Maybe they did it." Sealand spoke from the hall. "But don't be mad Mum. Poppa would never do such a thing!"

Finland smiled. "I'm sorry for blaming you then."

"'s 'kay…" Sweden shrugged. "'d blamed m', too."

"It is not okay…I should have spoken to you instead of screaming at you like a child…" Finland blushed and turned away.

"You guys, is anyone else hungry?" Sealand asked rubbing his tummy.

"Oh, sorry…Um, do you think we could go out to eat, Sve? I kind of…didn't cook…Lunch or dinner…" Finland laughed nervously. "I didn't realize how hungry I was…" Finland felt the need to apologize yet again. "I'm sorry, Sve."

"'ts 'lright…" Sweden reassured, pulling Finland toward him. "Where'd y' h've 'n m'nd?"

"Nowhere. Sea?" Finland asked, "Do you have anywhere you wanna go?"

"Anywhere that serves burgers and pizza and stuff, can we please?"

"Allmänna Matställe s'und good?" Sweden questioned.

"S-sure?" Finland said in uncertainty. He had only been there once with Denmark, and many things had happened that day that make him shudder at the thought…

"Yay! Let's go, go, go! I'm so hungry…" Sealand cheered, running in circles before rushing to his bedroom. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Calm down, someone might think we starve you all the time or something…" Finland smiled, regardless. "Um, so, Sve? H-how was work?" His smile faltered when he got no answer, and it turned into a full on frown when he saw the empty space where his flag used to be. "Sve?" He turned to Sweden with a look of anger on his face. "Who would do this to me?"

Sweden shrugged, trying to seem calm, but on the inside he was livid for Finland. "I d'n kn'w." He stood and closed the closet door before turning to Finland. " H't m'…"

"Why should I hit you? You didn't do anything wrong!" Finland frowned at Sweden. "I don't want to hit you; anyway…I don't feel like even moving… But I know I have to, I can't give up. I have to make the person who did this pay for the trouble they caused. Even if it is someone that I care about, they should know better than to mess with me…"

"Momma, Poppa! I'm huuuuuungryyyyyy!"

"Oh, right. Here we come!" Finland shouted before grinning at Sweden, "Wait for me at the front door! I have a flag to soak and a heart to mend…It will only take a few minutes, okay?"

Sweden nodded, slightly hurt, but trying to be understanding for him. He wished that the smaller man didn't have to face such disrespect in their own home. That was all, there was also someone in their home…Twice, maybe three times, because when he fell he kept saying something about upstairs…Maybe he was pushed down the stairs, but can't remember…

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Sealand when Finland walked through the living room looking sullen. But like blowing out a match, it was gone and replaced with a face of pure joy. "Gosh, let's go, I'm so hungry."

"Momma?"

"Yes, Sea?"

"Um, I'm sorry that that happened to you! I wish it didn't…So please don't be mad or sad…" Sealand grabbed his hand and frowned up at him. "Also, you're walking fine. I'm glad to see you looking so good, again."

"Did I look that bad before?" Finland asked, a look of over-exaggerated curiosity of his face.

"N-no! But you don't look like you're in pain, and you looked happier! So I want you to look like that again, please." Sealand squeezed his hand as they walked down the steps. Sweden locked the door.

"Oh! I see, you mean like…" He paused before attacking Sealand with tickling fingers.

"Ahahahaha! Stop, yes, like that! Ahahahaha…." The laughter died away as Finland bent down and ruffled Sealand's hair.

"Thank you, Sealand…I guess I feel better now that I'm out with you guys. Can you distract me tonight?" Finland gave him a serious and determined pout.

"Yes, sir! I will take this mission and do my job good!" Sealand saluted and turned on his heel. "To the restaurant!" Sealand pointed an index finger skyward before grabbing one of both adult's hands and strolling through the darkening, but peaceful streets of Sweden.

The walk there was quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. Finland could've forgotten the terrible feeling in his gut that caused him to frown every so often, but how could he forget? Soon he lost track of everything that was going on around him. They paused at a street corner to wait for the cars to stop so they could cross, but when Sweden and Sealand started walking Finland's hand slipped out of Sealand's and he didn't move to follow them.

"Poppa, wait, Momma isn't following…" Sealand frowned and turned to Finland whose eyes were glazed over and focused on one spot of the pavement. "Momma? Finland? Fiiiinlaaaand~? Tino!"

Finland thought back to how he ended up in the hospital. He fell down the stairs at home. He wasn't THAT clumsy. He normally watches where his feet go when he can. So something had to have caught his attention. He remembers looking through the house for something…no, someone…It was almost as if he was playing hide and seek. He was scared, he remembers, as he checked the last room. He was about to check outside and he saw something, but he went to the stairs, a shadowy figure…Pain…He was on the top stair, then he was at the bottom…

"T'no!" Sweden called to him, shaking his shoulder's gently.

He remembers that he was in pain, that he was in a lot of it… he was trying to tell Sealand and Sweden about the intruder, that there was a man upstairs in their bathroom…but before he could say anything he had passed out.

"T'no, pl'se 'nswer m'…" Sweden leaned down and kissed his cheek before shaking him again.

"A man…"

"Momma?" Sealand asked as his mother mouthed something and shook his head.

"There was a man, that day when I fell, there was a man. I was going to go tell you, but I fell. When Sealand and you were about to come in, he went in the bathroom… I forgot that, I—I'm so useless, Sve. That's why I was scared. I remembered that I should be, but I didn't remember why… Sve someone's been in our house!"

Sweden frowned and touched his forehead before letting it slide to his cheek. "D'n' b' sc'red, Fin. 'll pr'tect y' b'th. Le's eat b'fore th' pl'ces cl'se, hm?"

Finland nodded and frowned. "But I feel like I'm forgetting something else… Like, there is more to it that just that…I feel like I saw the man before then, and that instead of a shadowy figure…We talked?" Finland frowned deeper, "but why would I have been talking to someone that broke in, unless I was trying to stall, but you don't seem to know what I'm talking about… Why, I'm missing something important, aren't I?"

Sweden shrugged before turning to the street. Was Finland sure that someone had been in the house without his knowledge? Maybe…No, he wouldn't believe that Finland would do such a thing. Him talking to the intruder though… He didn't want to believe that Finland was probably cheating on him, but didn't remember. That is the only explanation to him talking to this man, and Sweden never knowing about the 'break in'…

He bit his lip as he heard Finland shift behind him, and felt Sealand grab his hand. He began to walk along the now empty street, his family in tow.

When they finally reached the restaurant, both adults had no appetite for anything in particular, so they let Sealand choose what they would all eat. Apparently Sealand really wanted to eat pizza. Maybe the Veneziano, Romano, or America put in into his mind.

The pizza wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it made Finland's stomach churn with the fear that swelled at the thought of going home. Across from him, and unknown to Finland, Sweden was fighting a losing battle with the doubtful and cruel Viking in him. The Viking was telling him that love was stupid to waste time on when you were never sure if the one you loved, loved you back. That was exactly how he felt right now. He wanted to know if Finland loved him, but he didn't know how to ask.

But he didn't want to know the answer… If it was what he didn't want to hear, Sweden wasn't sure if he could deal with it. He didn't know if he could, most importantly, let Finland go.

By the time they got home, Finland was a shaking, twitchy wreck, Sweden was a hopeless pile of flesh, Sealand was the only one who was completely full (Having eaten half the pizza all on his own, while Finland and Sweden just pulled theirs apart).

They all slept in Finland and Sweden's bed that night, close together. Finland tried to be brave and stay up with Sweden, but also calm a scared Sealand and put him to sleep. In the end, Sealand and Finland fell asleep while Sweden stayed up all night staring into the hallway with a tight frown on his face.

-To be continued-

A/N: I don't know if any of you have ever seen such a mop, but I imagine they'd have one of those mops that you twist close and it holds a cloth in. You have to replace the rag, but the handle doesn't need to be (It was kinda necessary for the story, after all). Also Allmänna Matställe means 'general eatery'… I used that because I didn't want to use Matställe because it's real… Matställe literally means 'eatery'…And it's REAL...

Thanks you guys for reading and such! Sorry for the wait! To OurGloryDays for making me update this so soon! I have Chapter 5 written, but I want to get Chapter 6 done before I post it, so be patient my friends, I hope to have this done BEFORE I go to college...Whoo! Senior year, y'all! Okay, Until next time!


	5. Another Day, Another Flag Down

Can I Trust You?

Chapter 5: Another Day, Another Flag Down

*Slight reference of rape, not very detailed. If you cannot handle it, please don't read…Not reeeaaally…Sorry.*

- C.I.T.Y.-

Finland woke up that morning feeling safe when he noticed Sweden staring at the doorway, glasses propped on his nose, and red eyed. He also felt guilty.

"Sve, you stayed up all night?" Finland felt even guiltier when Sweden nodded, but winced at the stiffness in his neck. "I'm sorry. You can sleep now. I'll wake you up if anything, okay?" He was happy when Sweden nodded and laid back.

Finland nodded to himself and stood up. He slipped on his slippers and wobbled to the bathroom. He almost considered taking a shower, but realized that if he did he wouldn't be able to hear. It was his watch after all. So he ran bath water and stood in the doorframe of the bedroom and listened past the rumbling and roaring on water flowing through the pipes and filling the bathtub.

When the tub was full, Finland made a mad dash and turned off the water. He closed the bedroom door, locked it, and ran into the bathroom. When he stripped and sat in the water it made him realize he hadn't had a sauna in a while. He also hadn't heard a word from his boss, which was strange. Maybe they really were at peace for a while? Even if it only meant a few days.

Finland sighed and let his head rest on the rim of the tub. So much was going on lately…It was what day today? Tuesday it seemed… He should call his boss and see how everything was going later. He waited a few more minutes, spending this time running soap up and down his body before rinsing it off, before pulling himself out of the tub and drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hopped into his room, nearly tripping over Hanatamago, who was sleeping in the middle of the floor.

"Whoa~!" He landed a considerable distance from where he wanted to be, but at least his towel and pride/ dignity were still intact in time for Sealand to sit up and find him on the floor. He shook his head and stood, smiling. "Before you ask, I'm fine. Go back to sleep so I can get changed…" When Sealand was fast asleep again Finland flew to the closet and pulled on his uniform. When he turned back to the bed, he found Sweden sitting up and rubbing his head. "You didn't sleep long."

"I kn'w…Need t' g't 'p th'ugh…" Sweden stood and headed for the bathroom.

"When you come out, I'm going to call my boss, okay?" Finland watched Sweden enter the bathroom and pull off his shirt. "I want to make sure you're okay before I leave. Both of you!" He sat down on the edge of the bed and called his boss.

His boss said something about there being a little work to do about a gunman. Finland didn't really know why he needed to be there for that, but if his boss was sure he had to be there then he would go. He promised to be there within the hour, or a bit later. He was waiting for Sweden to get out of the shower. Finland waltzed over to their closet and pulled of some clothes for Sweden to wear.

He walked down the hall and to the bathroom. When he heard their bathroom door open, he hopped back into the room and smiled sheepishly at the taller nation. "Wh't?"

"Oh~! Sve~! Why must I want something~?"

"Wh'n y' m'ke th't f'ce, y' w'nt s'meth'n'…" Sweden said drily as he sat down.

Finland pouted. "Well, asking you to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner isn't all that bad! It's not me wanting something, per se!" Finland shrugged before turning to the door. "I mean, unless you want ME to cook breakfast –!"

"'ll d' 't!" Sweden said suddenly. "'ll d' 't f'r y'!"

Finland was suddenly smiling like everything in the world had just gone right for him. "Thanks, I knew you would help me out. You're so sweet~!" Whether Finland knew that his cooking was compared to England's was a different story all together, but if he was happy that was fine. "I wanted to make sure that you and Sea are okay before I leave. My boss needs me."

"W'r f'ne, Fin." Sweden waved him off before reaching to wake up Sealand.

"Poppa? Momma?" Sealand sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I have the sudden urge to go visit that git, England! Should I? It's been a while since I bothered the bast-."

"It's fine! Isn't it Sve?" Finland shouted and looked at the other male, who nodded. "You can go see England after you bathe and eat. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sealand jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway.

"He's such a good kid, but maybe England and Denmark are rubbing off on him?" Finland sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to stay up here a bit, you go downstairs without me."

Sweden nodded, raising an eyebrow, before leaving.

Finland sighed and rubbed his head. He had had a dream the night before that boarded on strange and disturbing, but somehow without remembering what it was about, he knew…He just knew that the dream was strange and scary. He put his head on the pillow and sighed. All he remembered was that Denmark was in it, and he, himself, was tied to a chair. But…

He frowned and closed his eyes, "Maybe I'm still tired…" He groaned and sat up before picking up his phone and calling Denmark. He was completely unaware of what he was doing until Denmark answered with a sleepy, "Hello…"

"Hiya, Denmark! I actually don't know why I just called you!" Finland stammered nervously.

"Hey, hey, Finland. How's it goin' bro? Is something wrong?" And from the tone of voice he seemed convinced that something WAS wrong and had the nerve to seem amused by that fact.

It brought tears to Finland's eyes and his head leaned back. "Denmark, I'm so scared! There was a break in the other day!" He let a sob over take him before he continued. "I hate this! I'm so mad that I can't protect my house! I just can't take in Den!" He heard Denmark clear his throat on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry, were you busy?"

"Not too busy for you…I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to come over or something. Is Sverige not there?" Denmark sounded a bit too eager to come over.

"N-no, Sve is here…But he looks so stressed, I-I just didn't want to bother him with my pettiness, I guess…" Finland sighed when a strangled sound came from the other side of the phone. "What is it?"

"You know that…N-never mind…Call me whenever Sverige isn't home and you feel scared. Wouldn't want Fin to get hurt. You sound scared, I don't like hearing you like that…" Denmark's voice sounded more sympathetic than before.

"Okay. S-see you later, Den… I have to go to work now. Thank you for listening to me…" Finland flushed when Denmark said a cheery, "No problem! Any time Fin!" There was a small click and then silence. Finland hung up the phone and went down to see Sweden setting the table.

He liked to watch Sweden work with his hands, his body moving gracefully. He was jealous that this man so much bigger than him could move without making a sound. No pots hitting each other, no shouts, or the sound of shuffling feet… Finland was smaller than him, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he always made some sort of noise. He frowned slightly and turned to walk away.

"'Smatter?"

"Oh, nothing, Sve…I didn't want to bother you… I was just going to tell you that I'm off now…Okay?" Finland smiled slightly, his back still to Sweden.

"'s okay? Y' 'right?"

"O-oh, I'm fine…I'm just ti…" He trailed off feeling guilty. He shouldn't be tired; he slept the whole night through. Sweden should be tired, only having less than an hour of sleep and all. He sighed and started to walk to the door. "I don't know…I'll be back when I can. See you soon?"

"'f 'm not home, 'll b' 't Norge's…"

Finland frowned again, feeling a slight hint of jealousy. Why did he have to visit Norway? "Okay…I know where to find you…" Finland pulled on his jacket and left the house. When he was outside and alone he let a scowl take over his face as he made his way to the train station.

-Meanwhile-

Sealand hopped in and out of the shower quickly in his excitement. He couldn't wait to go harass that bastard England! All he needed to do now was get dressed and eat. When he walked past the stairs he witnessed Finland leave with a frown on his face. That was very unlike him. He shrugged and walked away, figuring it was some sort of adult thing that didn't matter, unlike the nation things. The nation things were all he wanted to know about, no more of that lovely-dovey crap between his parental figures.

When he made it down to the kitchen, in his trademark sailor uniform, to find his father figure staring blankly at the doorway, he knew something was wrong. Sweden was never this distant just because Finland left for the day.

"Does Poppa have work today?" Sealand plopped down into his line of vision.

Sweden blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Fin d'd."

Sealand nodded slowly before beginning to eat. It was quiet without Finland there to fill the room with words of small nothings, but they seemed so significant coming from him. It was quiet without him running around and stumbling. Maybe Sweden was having a hard time getting used to this again?

"Sea… I h've a f'vor t' 'sk 'f y'…"

Sealand looked up to see Sweden's sad looking eyes. "What is it Poppa?"

" W'nt y' t' st'y with England f'r 'while…Y' think y' c'uld d' th't f'r m'?"

"S-sure," Sealand stammered out, now very worried. "Is something wrong?"

"S'm'th'n's t' sort o't, 'sall…" Sweden shrugged before holding his head in his hands.

"Okay, Poppa…I can do that. Intruding on that fool is my specialty!" Sealand smiled weakly as his father figure sighed. He would act as if nothing was different for the both of them even if it was absolutely obvious… He got up and hopped away when he was finished with his breakfast, intent on making England's life a living hell.

-Finland's Boss's Headquarters Somewhere In Finland—

He was sitting at his desk writing out paperwork on the random shooting when his phone rang. It was Norway. Denmark was missing again. Sweden and he were out looking for his "sorry ass". And Iceland was out ice fishing with his puffin.

Finland's grip tightened on the phone. So Norway and Sweden were alone together? Somehow that didn't sit right with him suddenly, but he didn't comment on it. "I'll call if I see or hear from him…" He hung up with those words. His less than pleasant attitude faded when the paperwork was done and he was packing up for home. His phone rang, it was Denmark.

"W-where are you? Does Norw-?" He was cut off when Denmark slurred out something. "Excuse me?" He had heard something he didn't expect to.

"I love him…"

Finland blushed. "Wh-who?" He knew the answer already though. He wanted to give a chance to believe that he was oblivious to his feelings for Norway so he could hold his pride.

"Nor…but he…he's with Sverige… They were h-holding h-hands… in a park together…"

Finland frowned. When Denmark was drunk he spewed truths. He couldn't possibly be lying.

"I thought you should know that…" Denmark whispered through the phone before hanging up.

"Den-!" He did not want to deal with a drunken Denmark, but perhaps he was in need of company. Besides, there was no way Sweden was cheating on him… No way…Right? He slowly sat the phone on the base before turning to leave again. Maybe he needed another drink… He didn't want to stop on his way home, but that was the only way. One drink wouldn't be so bad.

-Hours Later-

By the time he got home, he had consumed more alcohol than he had meant to…Maybe the depressing news actually struck a chord. He unlocked the door and closed it before shuffling to the couch. Soft giggles, blonde hair, violet eyes, stormy blue…All the sounds and images swam across his vision… Then there was the feelings…He could feel soft touches on his face, his lips, his neck, before he knew it the feeling was in his pants and his arms were wrapped around someone's shoulders.

He hadn't had a dream like this in a while. Not since he and Sweden started dating. But it was good, and he couldn't stop the wonderful feeling unlike he normally could. The kisses were gentle and soft. The fingers in his hair and trailing down his thigh. Everything about the touch was foreign, but slightly familiar and odd. They felt so real. He could smell the vodka that he had consumed, but it was faint compared to the smell of beer and the taste that took over his mouth in the kiss.

He realized after when he was panting and sweaty that this person in his dream probably wasn't his beloved Berwald, and thought that maybe it was the horrendous discovery that had brought it on. He was carried to his bedroom and pushed onto the bed gently. There was another kiss and his clothes were being removed. He felt that maybe Sweden had come home and found him on the couch asleep and was putting him to sleep. But the familiar body pressing next to his never came. A slightly familiar clearing of the throat that seemed strange considering their current location, but Finland's hazy mind couldn't keep up, and he soon drifted out of consciousness.

"F…" The sound of fabric on fabric and the feeling of familiar skin against his, the sound of that voice…it was the very thing he wished to wake up to. When he sat up to find himself naked and Sweden sitting next to him, a small frown on his face, he realized something was wrong. Sweden was fully dressed and it was morning. Did Sweden just get home?

"Sve? What's wrong?" Finland asked slowly, wincing when his head and back throbbed.

"_You smell like alcohol_." Sweden said, drily. In Swedish.

"You just came home…" Finland pointed out weakly. In English.

"_I fell asleep at Norway's…"_ Sweden supplied. In Swedish, still.

"I wanted a drink or two." Finland explained offhandedly. English, a rebellious move on Finland's part.

There was a long, tense silence before Sweden cleared his throat. "_Who'd you sleep with last night?_"

Finland gasped, "Why would you think so lowly of me?" That was all he could say. He was hurt and angry that Sweden would think such a thing of him. "What makes you think that?"

"_You're practically glowing, and you smell and look like it…"_ Sweden supplied in his native tongue.

"Th-that's because I had a dream…" Finland blushed, the words sounding lame on his tongue. "It was very vivid and it felt good. I'm sorry…?"

"_You smell like someone else…"_

"What are you a dog?" Finland teased.

"_I'm being serious, Finland_." Sweden said stiffly, as if he were holding back his rising voice.

"So am I…" Finland said calmly, even though his heart was racing in fear. "I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm not like that Sve, why don't you believe me?" Finland leaned closer and reached out for him.

Sweden grabbed his hand and pulled it down onto the bed before turning Finland's head and tracing a finger down his neck. "_Don't lie to me, Tino…"_

Finland turned back to him at the use of him human name. "What do you mean?"

"_The marks on your neck weren't there when you left yesterday, and I didn't make them…_"

Finland put a hand over his neck and pulled away from Sweden. He pulled on a pair of boxers and stomped into the bathroom only to find that Sweden wasn't lying. There was several bite marks lining his collarbone and going up his neck. There was one right below his ear. He turned to the full body mirror and found one right over the band of his boxers, too. He couldn't let Sweden see that one.

"I-I didn't sleep with anyone, Sve. I swear on my life! I don't know where these came from. After I came home yesterday I fell asleep on the couch and you brought me up here!" Finland explained as he pulled on a long white shirt.

"_That's weird; I didn't bring you up here. I found you here_." Sweden corrected.

Finland's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, god…I…That was real…And if it wasn't you." Finland fell to his knees and stared at the door in disbelief. "Oh, oh, no…I was…I…No one came home with me though, I locked the door, and I fell asleep on the couch…I thought it was you..." Finland looked down at his hands on the floor. "Sve, you believe me, don't you?" He wouldn't have asked that question if it weren't for the look on Sweden's face. He looked stiffer and more blank than usual. "Berwald…Ber?"

"_I'm sorry, Tino..."_ He stood to turn and leave.

"I can't believe you Sve! Why don't you believe me? What did I do wrong?" Finland asked as he stood and walked over to Sweden. "Please, Ber…Believe me! Why would I do something like that! Please!" Finland pulled on his shoulder to turn him around.

"_Look in the closet, Finland_."

The lost use of his name was just as frightening as the use. The names he used for him mattered, this wasn't just a fight between them as people now, but as nations, too. At least in Berwald's mind.

Finland turned to the closet to find Sweden's flag on the floor, torn in two.

"_Were you so drunk, Finland, that you let that bother you again? You couldn't let it go could you?_"

Little did Sweden know that Finland was just as angered, if not more, than when his own flag was ruined. This was totally personal now.

"Who would do this to us…" Finland whispered, too low for Sweden to hear. He was leaving the room again. "Sweden, Berwald, please!" he tried to stop him before he could leave again. "I was really drunk, but not enough to cheat on you, or to do something like this! Think, Sve, why would I do this to you! Please!"

"_Denmark saw me and Norway…_" Sweden answered, distancing himself by using more Swedish. "_But he had it all wrong, Norway and I weren't doing it for the reason you think. He was worried about Denmark, I thought it would help! I didn't think you'd get mad over something so childish…_" That trace of disappointment was hard for Finland to bear…

"Then, you have your facts wrong too…I got drunk out of depression, but by the time I got home I was so tired that I just collapsed. I was taken advantage of in my own home!" Finland started to cry as Sweden opened the front door. "Don't leave, please. Don't leave me alone here."

"_You weren't alone last night…_" Sweden's words were to disguise the fact that he was hurt.

Why wouldn't he let Finland make it better?

"Are you leaving me for Norway?" The question was out before he could stop it.

Sweden froze in the doorway before turning back to him. "_I'm not leaving you for anybody…I'm giving you time to tell me the truth. You are obviously too hung over to give me the right story. I'll forgive you if you stop lying to me…" _He was about to leave when Finland shouted again.

"Do you want me to say that I do not love you! That our love is a lie? That I could never love you as much as I love the man in my pants last night?" Finland realized his mistake when a flash of hurt crossed Berwald's face and he left the house with a firm close of the door. "D-don't leave me…"

-To Be Continued-

-Author's Notes-

Sorry for that…But that is basically what this story is about. Doubts, and such. I am in tears, so I'm suffering, too. If anyone has heard the song I CAN ALMOST SEE YOU by Hammock, I was listening to that while writing this…

Italics- Any language other than English (I only know Chinese, and not enough)!

Anyway, I don't own these characters or Hetalia (World Series or Axis Powers).

Oh, the things that would happen if I did! On another, just as unpleasant, note, I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter story of Spamano based "loosely" off of The Woman in Black, because it was kind of sad. I think I like making people suffer…Eh…


	6. Those Couple of Hours Without You

Can I Trust You?

Chapter 6: Those Couple of Hours without You

-C.I.T.Y.-

Sweden sat at Norway's table in the same clothes from yesterday in one of the sourest moods known to man. He had gone home to come back immediately after, and even though he didn't show it, Norway was worried. He wanted to ask what was wrong, and ask if he could do anything about it, but he found that it was better to just leave him be. Instead he went to go torture Denmark, who had come home so drunk that he could hardly stand up straight.

"How are you feeling, Den?" He didn't mean to show sympathy, so to make up for it, he punched the older man in the arm. "Next time I call you, answer your goddamn cellphone or you'll be feeling worse than you've ever felt before, got it?"

"Hm…" Denmark replied, holding his now sore arm. "I don't remember much from last night…I guess I was drunk out of my mind, heh…Sorry, Nor."

Norway stiffened. That was the first apology that Denmark had given since the antics started. He tried not to let his relief show as he knelt down and pressed his forehead against Denmark's to check for a temperature. "You aren't sick at least, just drunk of your ass…"

Denmark scrunched up his nose, but kept quiet. He was sick of the sour treatment, all he wanted was for Norway to love him the way he loved Norway. The last thing he remembered was telling Finland that he loved Norway. Then he decided he would talk with Finland because he found out Sverige was at their place, alone with Norway, no doubt….Then he saw Finland on the couch asleep after sneaking in through the pantry window.

OH, GOD…Denmark sat up straight, eyes wide, wincing when his head spun and a dull ache attacked the back of his head. "No…no…" He wasn't that drunk was he!?

"'No' what, idiot?" Norway asked as he handed Denmark a glass of water and a bottle of pain reliever.

"Give me the whole thing, I'll need it…"

"Why?" Norway asked puzzled. "You sound delusional…Let me check on Sverige, I'll-."

"He's here?!"

"Very much so, rest. Stop acting stupid…I'll be back." Norway placed two pills next to the glass of water before leaving the room.

Denmark took them willingly, but blanched at the thought of Sverige being right outside his door after what he and Finland…No, it wasn't that bad…There was no penetration, it was just touching…and marking…Oh, why had he even done it? Why?

Finland seemed to enjoy it though.

He had never opened his eyes though?

What if he thought he was someone else? Sverige perhaps?

"That only makes it worse! Stop thinking so hard!" Denmark fell backwards onto his bed and sighed as his tense muscles loosened. He had to clear things up with Finland. He pulled on his jacket, brushed his hair, popped a mint in his mouth, and was out the door with a curt, "I'll be back."

He noticed Iceland was absent, and that only made the need to talk to Finland worse.

-Meanwhile-

Finland sat at the kitchen table with a tub of strawberry flavored yogurt in hand. It would expire soon and no one was home to watch him eat it messily, depressed. He'd like to think he wasn't so pathetic, but who could help it when one was defiled and dumped and left without a clue…It just wasn't fair, he should have been the one to blow up, not Sweden. He should have lost his temper with the taller nation for being out so late, but instead it was the other way around with the most embarrassing circumstance…

It just wasn't fair! Sweden should be in the same state, if not worse! If he was not then he was almost as bad as everyone said. Except Finland understood that he was less angry than he was hurt. That emotional scarring felt bad to everyone. Sweden was a big softy when it came to Finland. Well, _especially_ when it came to Finland, was more like it.

He was throwing away the yogurt container when there was a knock on the front door. He slowly made his way to the door, dreading having to face whoever was on the other side. Maybe Sweden realized that he could in fact trust Finland. Maybe it was Norway coming to tell him that he should leave…

"Fin, it's me. Denmark! Open the door!"

Or maybe it was Denmark, sent to tell him to leave in Sweden and Norway's place…Finland had mapped the entire scenario out up into Norway and Sweden's marrying and adopting or having a child when Denmark's voice cut through to him.

"Fin, this is very important, okay? Open the door!"

So, unable to stay lonely for so long, Finland opened the door to see Denmark. He looked very tired, as if he had run the whole way from his house… But that was nearly impossible… Anyway, his hair was messier and his eyes sad. He looked as if he was about to inform the nation of his beloved's death.

"H-hey, Fin." It was nearly stammered out in the most uncharacteristic fashion, ruining the sad moment. "Can I come in?"

"You don't normally need permission…" Finland said slightly jokingly, slightly irritated.

Denmark took that as a 'yes' and started toward the couch. Once in front of the couch he hesitated, as if thinking he should sit somewhere else.

"Do you want something, Den?" Finland said as he sat on the couch and looked up at the taller nation. When a long silence filled the air, and Denmark still had yet to sit, Finland squirmed and asked, "What was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

"It was me…" Denmark said and then he sighed as if it took a lot out of him to say the words. "I was the one with you last night, the one who brought you upstairs and put you to bed, the one that made you make those sounds…You kept saying his name, I remember and that in itself is so very little."

Finland stared at him in disbelief. Denmark? He had done that, he had ruined his life with Sweden…? Why…Why? "Why?"

"I was so drunk…? Normally I handle my alcohol pretty well. But yesterday, it was as if my body had given up…Then, I saw you on the couch. You had your hands tucked under your cheek, tears sliding down your face. I thought that you needed to feel good, even if you didn't know who I was. And I never p-pene…" He trailed off, cheeks ablaze. "Anyway, I just basically gave you a full body massage with my hands…and face, but the point is, Sverige shouldn't be angry when I was here to protect you until he came home last night! It could have been someone else here to actually hurt you! I was trying to help you!"

"Thanks, but you pretty much helped me right out of his heart! He doesn't believe me when I say that I didn't know who you were and I didn't invite a stranger over to have sex with me! You marked me well; he knows I'm not his anymore! Not that he wants me." Finland crossed his arms and stood. "How could you? Did you happen to think that maybe I didn't want that from you, or that Sweden would get mad, or that Norway, Sweden, and I would hate you forever?"

"Y-you don't hate me though, do you?" Denmark asked, weakly.

"N-no, I could never really. You're like a brother to me Den. I love you, but I don't have to like you…Now leave…" Finland went to go upstairs to let Denmark leave without getting hurt when he felt to arms wrap around his waist tightly.

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, Finland!" He didn't want his 'little brother' to hate him. Not because of something like this. Something he could never fix.

"I…I could never…" Finland whispered, suppressing long held anger.

-Meanwhile At Norway's-

"Sverige, tell me what happened…" Norway sat down beside the taller nation, whose upper half was draped across his dining room table. "I would like to know why you dropped by so early."

"F'n…cheat'd 'n m'…" The taller man mumbled in the opposite direction, eyes on the wall and blurring as the words left his lips. How could that sweet, innocent man possibly do such a thing? Well, when he learned that Sweden was possibly doing the same.

"A-are you sure? Finland doesn't seem like the 'if you don't give it up, I'll get it elsewhere' type…I mean, you never even talked about doing anything like that, have you? And Finland's too naïve, too…nice. That's impossible, really." Norway shrugged. "Anyway, I think you're over reacting. Did you talk about this? What exactly happened?"

"H' h'd m'rks 'n 'is n'ck…h' sm'lled…d'ff'r'nt…" Sweden recounted, remembering harshly how innocent Finland looked as he lay there on the bed asleep. "Sm'lled l'ke 'lcohol…."

"That is no reason to guess he cheated…Maybe he pinched himself in the throes of passion with his hand…"

"H' said h' remembered s'meone b'in' th're 'ther than m'…'d j'st gott'n 'ome."

Norway sighed. "You guys aren't over are you? It took forever for you guys to get together. I'm not letting this happen."

"_This is none of your business, Norway. This is between me and Tino. Don't get in the way_." Sweden growled in his native tongue causing Norway to stiffen. Sweden only used Swedish when he was so upset he couldn't speak English.

"Language barrier, Sverige."

"_I know you can understand me_."

Norway sighed. "If you guys aren't okay with each other that makes things awkward for all of us…Talk to him…"

"_You know, he said he was taken advantage of…Do you think he was lying_?" Sweden sat up and turned to him, looking confused, or maybe just pensive.

Norway wanted to ask 'Don't you mean 'do you think he's telling the truth'?', but then he realized that Berwald probably believed the Fin all along, but didn't want to get hurt if it did turn out to be false. He sighed again before standing. "Let's go see the kid…"

-In the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian household—

Denmark turned Finland around and looked him in the eye.

Finland felt that if he gave the taller figure eye contact, he'd lose control and hurt him. So instead he settled with turning away and frowning. "Leave…"

"Not until I have forgiveness from you. Please! You've done this for me before. You turned the other cheek! Do it for me now! Please!"

"That was different! I forgave you for how you treated Sve because he didn't mention it anymore. That was his forgiveness, not mine. And it doesn't matter now, because the one person I couldn't live without hates me! So leave!" Finland pushed him away.

"So you finally know what it feels like, huh? For there to be someone you can't have! Boo-hoo, Fin. I can hear the fuckin' violins, do you think I care!" Denmark turned away and started to shake slightly.

"Denmark, you…I didn't…" Finland turned away and started to go up the stairs, but then he froze. "Look, Den, I remember what you said about Nor…I-I could have helped you…You didn't have to resort to this, you know. I could have confronted Sve. He said it was nothing, I believe him. I could have gotten Norway and you together alone in a romantic setting somehow and -!"

Finland's lips were caught in Denmark's own for Finland counted as the second time. He felt bad that Denmark felt so lonely, but he couldn't keep doing this. He shoved Denmark away and frowned. "You have to stop that if you want my help. You like Norway, prove it to me."

Denmark flushed a brilliant shade of red as he turned away and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. You mentioned Norway and 'romantic setting' and I got lost in the fantasy…" He turned back to Finland and smiled. "Alright, let's get this show on the road! What do I need to do?"

"First off, the confession. That would come after your date, but let's get that out of the way first! You should have it done before you plan anything or else it could ruin the mood." Finland smiled and noted the scowl on Denmark's face. "What?"

"You only say that because you and Sverige got together seemingly overnight and your confession went swimmingly. But everyone and their father knew Sverige liked you! Everyone and their mother knows Nor hates me! It won't work!" Denmark walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

Finland sat down beside him and sat a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. The worst thing that can happen is Nor knowing you're coming onto him and punching you."

"That's a rejection…" Denmark frowned, guilty at everything he did to Finland. He ruined his relationship, somehow he'd help get it back together.

"Well, for Nor it could mean anything. A lot of things annoy him, but he only punches you. Maybe it's a sign of affection…" Finland smiled at him. "So let's start. What would you say to him?"

"'You're cool, I'm amazing, let's go out forever'!"

"How straightforward and unromantic…" Finland sighed. Encouraging was key. "Okay, try something that he _wouldn't _get angry at!"

"'You're cute, date me'!"

"That was not romantic, and I would get mad! A guy never wants someone to say they are cute unless it's a pretty girl!" Finland said waspishly.

"Should I get England to turn me into a pretty girl!?"

"Somehow, I feel you're missing the point. Try something that you'd tell a girl! A girl that you liked _and respected…"_

"I don't know many girls like that…"

"I can tell…"

"Okay, um, here goes…" He took a deep breath and looked at Finland with the most endearing expression ever to be seen on his face. " 'I really like you, and if you'd give me a chance to show you that I can be everything you ever need, I promise I can make your life an even better one'…" he stared at Finland for a few seconds before smiling sheepishly. "Dumb, huh?"

Finland cleared his throat. "N-no…Not at all. That was the most honest and meaningful one. Say something like that. It's more serious…"

" 'I really like you…If you'd just give me a chance, I'll show you how serious I am and you and I could live happily ever after…I'd really like that…'" Denmark said staring at his hands. He looked up at Finland as if to say something, but then saw the look on Finland's face that read 'Oh, no'. Denmark turned to see a very angry Sweden and a stoic Norway standing in the doorway.

"S-Sve, you're back!" Finland jumped up to hug him, but saw the warning look on Norway's face. "Wh-what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I came here to convince Sverige to talk to you and we find you two cozy on the couch, like nothing happened." Norway said, irritably turning away.

"_I can't believe I ever believed you_!" Sweden barked in Swedish.

"What do you mean? Why don't you?" Finland looked around for some kind of hint. He turned back to Sweden, confused.

"You're just going to pretend that Denmark never confessed to you?" Norway said coolly. "We heard him…Let's go Sverige…" Norway walked back to the still open door.

Sweden stood pointedly in his spot and stared at Finland.

"Y-you're kicking me out?!" Finland said angrily. "First of all, you need to get your facts straight! Denmark was practicing confessing because no one takes him seriously! Secondly, you don't believe that someone assaulted me in my own home because I was helping out a friend and trying to forget that you dumbed me!? Thirdly, you can't kick me out of this house without a reason, I won't let you!" Finland walked up to Sweden and poked him in the chest with his index finger. "After all that we've been through, this is petty!"

Sweden grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "_Do not touch me, do not tell me what to do, and I will decide how I do things. Now pack your bags and leave_."

"I'm not leaving…" Finland bit back a hiss as Sweden pushed and twisted his wrist over his head. To get him to let go, Finland pounded on his chest, but that only made him angrier. "Let go."

"Not until you agree to leave my house."

"N-no!"

Sweden dropped his wrist and stormed up the stairs.

Finland turned to Norway, whose back was still turned to him, and tried to get him to turn around with his eyes. "N-Norway, please…Believe me. We-we weren't-!"

"_I don't care what you were doing! You aren't forgiven for cheating on Sverige…Just…give it some time, if anything…Sometimes, it's timing that makes the difference…_" Norway shot back in Swedish as if to mock him.

Finland entertained the idea that maybe Denmark was right about the whole affair thing, and that was why they were being unreasonable and cold.

"What did they say, Fin…Swedish a little hard to understand…I heard some of it, but it isn't making any sense from what I caught…" Denmark said from the couch.

"Berwald still doesn't believe me, and Norway said that they'll n-never forgive me…" Finland stood up and glared at Denmark. "Give it time…"

Denmark's eyes widened. "Now, wait a minute. That was all me. Why would you get mad at Finland…?" He raced up the stairs after Sweden leaving Norway and Finland alone, together.

"Norway, please…I wasn't…Denmark doesn't like me that way…And I-"

"So why did he keep sneaking here? I thought since you were knocked for a loop it would be better not to scare you, but you said Denmark snuck in…Maybe you thought if you told me, I'd be less suspicious, but I am not stupid…" Norway said coldly.

"Denmark snuck in?" Finland asked and felt himself getting dizzy.

"You said he was in Sealand's room."

He remember the fear pounding in his head, the baseball bat in his hands, the form in the closet, then Denmark lunging out at him and climbing out the window.

"I told you because I was scared…I didn't tell Berwald because he would murder Denmark for sneaking into his home, and hiding around…I may find him annoying at times, but I don't want him dead." Finland fell to his knees and listened as Denmark and Sweden argued upstairs. "I don't want this. Why can't this just go back to normal?"

"Because, he can't trust you…" Norway answered, emotionlessly.

"_You did that?! You son of a-!_"

"Wait, Sverige, that's the least of your problems-!"

"_Get out of my way!"_

"Sverige, wait!"

There was a loud crashing sound and Sweden came down the stairs, angry and wiping blood off his fist. "_You trust that idiot in our house, when he's the one that ruined our flags and broke into our house?" _Sweden frowned.

"What? I-I didn't know!" Finland stood up and ran to Sweden's side. "Please don't leave me, then!" Finland grabbed the front of Sweden's shirt and forced him to look into his eyes. "I swear I'm not the one that you should be mad at! I would never hurt you!"

"_You don't get it, do you! If Denmark is the one who has been breaking into our house, he's the one that you had sex with while I was at Norway's! He's the only one that could have done that and snuck in without us noticing_." Sweden shouted. Finland saw the hurt look on Norway's face before he covered it with a surprised look.

"I-I see your point, but I know that now. He told me before, and apologized. He was drunk, and I was drunk and sleeping…I forgave him, why can't you?!" Finland shouted.

"You knew it was him, and he was still here? You forgave him?! That-!" Sweden never finished that sentence, he turned and left with Norway following behind him.

"Stop it! Don't go!" Finland yelled angrily at the door.

-To be continued-

"Norwegians have little difficulty understanding Swedish, and Danes can also understand it, with slightly more difficulty than the Norwegians." Courtesy of Wikipedia, my friends. I apologize for my terrible researching skills, but they are so close, I figured you'd gather that anyway!

_Italics_ - Language other than English, … (Which I heard is 'stupid hard to learn' if it's a second language to you…) -unless it's a word being emphasized, but I'm sure you can tell the difference right?- Gotta love Hetalia :)

Also, if Berwald's speech is bothering you tell me and I'll clean it up…Also, if you're having a hard time try saying it out loud, that works sometimes, too! Otherwise, review and criticize!


	7. Forgive Me, Won't You?

Can I Trust You?

Chapter 7: Forgive Me, Won't You?

-C.I.T.Y.-

Iceland was sitting on the couch watching TV when the front door opened and Norway came in close to tears with a hurt looking Sweden following behind.

"What's going on?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Norway snapped as he turned his back on them.

"N'thin's wr'ng, Ice…" Sweden sat down beside him, radiating heat and anger like he was an oven.

Iceland was about to ask if they were sure when he heard Norway sniffle. He turned to see Norway leave the room. Berwald didn't comment, so neither did he.

"Where's big brother Den?" Iceland leaned back slightly and watched as Sweden stiffened before shrugging. "Why aren't you home?" Another shrug. "Is Finland still away?" Another shrug. "Well, what do you know?"

"I know you should stop talking and watch TV…" Norway was back, looking as pokerfaced as ever. He sat in between Iceland and Sweden, reaching for the former's hand.

Iceland did not ask why Norway wanted to hold his hand, and he didn't comment on or ask about the fact that he was shaking like a leaf. But he wasn't sure if it was because Sweden didn't mention it, or if it was because he didn't feel comfortable enough it ask.

-At the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian household-

Finland stared at the door for about five minutes before he opened it to find that they had indeed left. Left him in this house with someone that he felt he could not trust. He didn't lie, he just didn't tell the whole truth. That was all.

"F-Fin…"

Finland stiffened before turning to the staircase. Denmark was up there. He must have been hurt. Finland relaxed and walked slowly up the stairs to find Denmark lying in his bedroom door way holding his chest and nose. He was bleeding.

"Help, Fin…"

"Um, okay…M-move your hand, let's see it…" And even from for away Finland hissed at how painful the broken nose looked, he had dealt with some of those before, so he knew how to pop it back into place. He stepped closer and knelt down before grabbing his nose and snapping it into place. He cringed at the pained cry that Denmark gave, but set onto his other injuries…By the way he was holding his middle torso area, it seemed he had some sort of rib injury. "D-Don't move Denmark, we'll get that fixed up in no time…"

"I'm sorry…" Denmark's broken voice called out to him. "Please, forgive me…"

"There are too many reasons not to, Den…I let you ruin this without even knowing! Just, stop, I'm going to get help!"

"From who?"

"You'll see!" And with that, Finland ran downstairs and called the only person he could think of when it came to knowing about bodily injuries…

"H-h-hello?"

"Hello, Latvia! Is Lithuania home?" Finland asked, politely.

"Oh, yes, Finland! Hello…But, no, Lithuania is not home, I'm sorry to inform… I'm the only one here…" Latvia's small, scared voice explained on the other line.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you! Thank you, goodbye!"

"You're welcome…Good bye…"

Then he called the only other person that seemed to be able help when it came to these sorts of things. Someone that was part of Europe, but was not part of the Baltics or cold enough to be considered parts of Russia…

"Hello, Hero speaking!" Well…that wasn't him, obviously.

"Put down the phone, eh! Arthur will get mad!" That wasn't him either.

"Nonsense, Jerkland will be glad that he got it! He's so old he can't hear anyway!" That sounded like a smaller version of him…

"That's right Sourcils will be glad that he got the phone, he's quite…occupied…" That wasn't either…

"Um," Finland scratched his cheek. "Is England home?"

Cue annoying American laugh. "Yeah sure! Hey, Artie, phone!"

"H-hello! Who is this?" England asked.

"It's Finland, I need you help. Denmark is hurt. It'd be great if you could get here quickly to treat him, I-I can't bring him to a hospital and you're all that I can think of…"

"Is something else wrong, Finland? I can hear it on your voice." England asked.

"Momma, is something wrong?" Sealand asked.

"No, everything is fine…Just, please get here…"

"…I'm on my way. Be safe until then…"

Click. Finland hung up the phone and sat it on the end table before darting up the stairs. He found Denmark passed out where he had left him, his nose was still bleeding. He ran and unlocked the door before grabbing some tissues to clean off his face. Once upstairs he lifted up Denmark's hand and sat it on his lap, cleaning off the blood…

After about an hour or so, there was a knock on the front door before the person let themself in. "Where are you?" The voice called.

"Upstairs." He called back and settles his back against the door way. Seconds later, if that, England was at his side, checking him for injuries.

"What happened, did he hurt you?" England looked at Denmark's bruised nose before looking at Finland, perhaps wondering why he was uninjured.

"The other Nordics are kind of upset with me…I guess Denmark pissed off Sweden so he punched him…Broke his nose and banged him up pretty bad…" Finland shrugged. "A lot of stuff happened today that shouldn't have…Sometimes-sometimes being a nation sucks, because everyone knows your business…Pretty soon we'll be closing off our borders to each other…Well, when he kicks me out by force…"

"Kicks you out? What the bloody hell is going on? You guys are inseparable…Is that why Sealand is over? Did you two fight?" England checked Denmark's chest for broken ribs. "And what's that about not taking this bloke to a hospital?"

"Sve might kick me out because he's very upset with me…What's going on is Denmark's scheme gone too far or just far enough depending…and Sealand left on his own accord…As for Den, I didn't want to take him to the hospital because this idiot doesn't need proper treatment. And if this permanently incapacitates him, he deserved it!"

"What did he do?"

"He ruined my relationship with Berwald and Sweden! He ripped up our flags and ripped out our hearts! He can't trust me and I feel like I'm losing him to Norway, who Denmark just found out that he's in love with! All because this idiot slept with me!" Finland shouted, leaning back and sliding from under Denmark.

"I have no real experience in medicine, so I'm doing little, but we should just leave him there if he did all that…And when you say 'slept', do you mean you actually slept on the bed…or you had sex with him…"

"_He_ had sex with _me_…While I was _asleep_. We were both drunk and everything was hazy! I thought it was a dream…I-I thought it was Berwald…I just…Did he lie about that, too…? Did he do it on purpose? I trusted him, this isn't fair!" Finland stormed down the stairs and pulled in his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need to leave! I can't stay here. Berwald wants me out, Sve wants me out…I can't just linger. When a nation wants you gone, you leave. No other option. I have to go back to Finland before he gets someone to make me leave…" Finland spun in a circle as if not knowing what to do before settling on turning to England, who took a step back. "I don't know what to do…"

"First off, calm down…Obviously, this is something that you two need to talk about. If he really wanted you gone, you'd have been out by now, right? Anyway, if this is entirely that fellows fault, why is he mad at you?" England raised a thick eyebrow at Finland.

Finland had the urge to hug him, he missed Sealand, but he became somber at the answer to the question. "He thinks I allowed all of this to happen…But, of course, I didn't…"

"Well, there is a start. You know what happened. Go talk to him. I'll watch this git…Go…" England lightly pushed him toward the door. "If we're gone when you get back he walked away and I went home."

"O-okay…Thank you…"

"No problem. Now go!"

-At the Norwegian-Icelander-Danish-Swedish-household-

Iceland sat at the table with the two quiet nations feeling slightly uneasy… Denmark's loudness was obviously missing, making this silence relaxing, but somehow the air felt tense…

"So-?"

"Shut up, Ice…" Norway said stabbing a utensil into the meat on his plate. "Let's enjoy the peace and quiet, or I kill you!" Norway was back to stabbing his food in silence.

"I don't want this silence though…I feel weird, like something happened that you guys won't tell me about…Why? Aren't I a part of this family?" Iceland pushed back his plate and glared at his 'brothers'… After a pause…"Fine, I'm going to bed."

Norway went to follow him, but then the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to answer it. When he opened it, he tried to close it again, only to have the person put his foot in the door.

"Please, let me in…I just want to talk, no fighting or yelling…A quiet talk, please?" Finland pleaded as he looked into Norway's violet eyes. "Please?"

"Sverige won't be happy…"

"Fine, then let me talk to you out here first…" he smiled slightly when Norway pulled the door to and turned to him. "Denmark wa-…"Norway was walking away. "W-wait!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, not him…When I was at home, England told me that I should talk to you guys because we shouldn't be fighting. He made me realize I was being a coward, and I don't want to be…Don't give me a reason to be! I just want to tell you my side of the story! And then we can all come to a conclusion, and then—and then…!?" He didn't know what happened after that.

"Shut it already, I get it…Get inside…" Norway turned his back to him and gestured at the front door. "Go talk to him, I don't care…"

"Norway, something you should know about Den…He…He's sorry…He just did it for you…I get his scheme now…He was jealous, and tried to break me and Sve up because we couldn't be happy if he couldn't have you…He was practicing his confession when you two walked in…It was really nice, and all for you…" Finland smiled, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Norway was left in the doorway to think about what he said and why before he began to cry.

Finland walked into the kitchen to see Berwald's back to him. He wondered briefly when he started thinking of him as Berwald and not Sweden, but that didn't matter now. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Berwald stiffen, and then relax. He planted a kiss on his neck before kissing his cheek and frowning when Berwald gripped the table.

He must have thought that Finland was Norway.

Finland smiled before pressing thin lipped kisses to Berwald's neck and cheek. He hoped that he didn't realize too soon. He forced Berwald's eyes closed before turning his face to him and kissing his lips. He forced Berwald to push his chair out so he could sit on his lap. He nipped at his jaw before kissing and leaving marks on his collarbone and unbuttoning his dress shirt from the day before…

His hands were suddenly held tight in Berwald's grasp and he looked up. Relieved, he kissed Berwald's lips again, softly loosening Berwald grip and kissing Berwald until he finally gave in and responded. He nipped at his earlobe suddenly, and that must have reminded Berwald of him, because Berwald jerked back pushing Tino back at arm length to stare at him.

"'m see'n' th'ings…" He said after a while. "'m sorry, Nor…"

And that's when Tino lost it and threw himself at Sverige…He was shoved back, however, when he attacked his earlobe again.

"St'p. 'm sorry…" Berwald stood up and kissed his forehead before walking away.

"Y-you idiot!" Finland yelled, suddenly angry. He kissed him thinking he was Norway! That was not okay. "What else do you two do behind my back! You do not kiss someone else no matter where the kiss is planted! Do you hear me?! I hate you Berwald, I feel sorry for Denmark! Leading me on and his love interest! I hope you and Norway are happy together…" Finland flew out the door, shoving passed Norway.

"Fin, w'it!"

"'Wait'?" Finland hissed under his breath, turning around just in time for him to see Berwald and Norway nearly run into each other. They both backed away, blushing, seeming to forget the Fin racing home.

With an enraged growl, Finland picked up the closest thing and flung in at them. The closest thing happened to be a pebble, but it got their attention. "I hate you!" With those final words he turned and ran away.

He tore into his front door and threw himself onto the couch, nearly crying his lungs out.

"Didn't go too well?"

Finland jumped, and found, through watery eyes, that England was still there. He was peering at him from the staircase. "N-no, not really…" He turned his head to face the back of the couch.

"Denmark is still here, but do you want me to leave?"

Finland wasn't sure if he was being polite or asking permission, but he was going to take advantage. "C-could you stay here a bit longer? I just want the company…"

"Sure…" England walked down the stairs and looked for a place to sit. Finland sat up for him and turned on the television. England sat down and watched the program with him. After a while he broke the silence. "Is there anything you do to make yourself feel better?"

"I never had to go through anything like this… I think Berwald was cheating on me with Norway to begin with…Or at least harbored affection for him…"

"Everyone has harbored affection for someone, but got together with someone else. Just certain situations make you uncomfortable with it… Francis used to harbor a small affection for Roderich, due to jealousy mainly… But that didn't turn out… Prussia harbored affection for Hungary, but instead ended up with…with…"

"Canada…" Finland supplied, frowning. "Those are different though, aren't they? He never seemed to like him until all this came up…"

England shrugged. "Some things have funny ways of presenting themselves. I have to go make dinner soon, so maybe I should bring the poor fellow somewhere to be seen for his injuries?"

Finland nodded. After helping carry Denmark to his rental and watching them drive away, Finland felt the emptiness of the house at its fullest. He cleaned all the blood off of the bedroom floor before going back and watching TV…

_How can I trust you, after all that you did…? It isn't fair, and I don't-I can't-believe in you anymore…_ Finland leaned back against the couch and cried. "And then, Sve, how can you not believe me, how could you cheat on me? Did you ever love me at all…?"

-At the Norwegian-Icelander-Danish-Swedish-household-

Sweden was just thinking something along those same lines as he sat down with Norway at the kitchen table once more… Iceland had questioned them about the yelling before storming away when no one answered him. Sweden sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

Norway twitched when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Hello?"

There was a long pause as if he was contemplating hanging up or not.

"Shut up, just stop! I don't want to hear this from you! I don't care! No! Do not bring him here, England! He…" Norway paused. He started to shake again before slamming the phone down and running away.

Sweden did not want Norway anymore upset than he already was, so he did not follow or ask if he was alright or what the phone call was about. He realized he still heard someone talking over the phone and picked it up. "H'llo?"

"Oh! Sweden! Hello…The hospital is letting Denmark out, but I can't figure out where to bring him. He needs to be around people…"

"I d'nt care, wh're y' p't 'im…S'nd 'im 'ome."

"To Denmark? But no one is there…What's wrong with Norway…"

"Dunno."

"Who isn't mad at him?" It was a rhetorical question, but at the same time Sweden felt liable to answer.

"Greenl'nd…or th' B'ltics…R'ssia…"

England shuddered. "Um, okay…I'll try some of them… You take care now, Sweden. Good bye." England hung up after that.

Sweden sighed and hung up the phone. That explained why Norway was upset…but he still was not going to bother him, that wouldn't do him any good…

He just hoped England didn't have to take the Dane home…That would be messy…

-In the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian household—

Finland had fallen asleep on the couch only to wake up minutes later to a sharp knock. He sat up and looked around, slightly nervous at who would be visiting him after all that happened. Surely no Nordic, unless they failed to tell Iceland…

He stood up, stretched, and opened the door.

"Hi, Tino…"

Finland blinked at Sealand and smiled sadly. "Hey, Kiddo…What has you back so soon?"

"Jerkland wasn't back for me to bother, and that creep France was trying to touch me! America just kept laughing and eating hamburgers. Then there was that other bloke that seemed to just up and vanish! I got bored and left…" Sealand smiled up at him. "And maybe I missed you…But that's not the point…Where's Berwald?"

Finland felt his eyes sting. "N-not home…We had a little fight, okay? I have to leave soon…D-do you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay here?"

"You're not together? W-why?" Sealand shoved passed Finland and looked around. "That isn't like you guys! You were fine before I left! This doesn't just happen overnight!"

"No-it doesn't…It took a while. But maybe we'll see each other soon? He can't stay mad at me forever for something I didn't do…" Finland shrugged. "I gave up trying to tell him, he won't listen…"

"Then I'll tell him! I don't want to be with only one of you…I'm so used to you both now!" Sealand turned away and went running into the darkness of the outside world…

"Peter…" Finland frowned, but was happy that Peter felt that way about him.

-To be Continued-

Norway, cry? Too OOC? Tell me and I'll fix it… -_- Seriously, tell me…

If anyone is wondering how people get to and fro so quickly, I'm just going by how they pop up in the series, I mean… It's weird, but maybe the nations don't travel like people do! I figured that since their countries are considered their houses, then it doesn't take an hour for you to walk to your neighbor/s house…but since England is on an island maybe it would for him? They are way too important…I dunno, it just makes this cleaner and faster doesn't it?


	8. Failure to Speak, Failure to Forgive…Or

Can I Trust You?

Chapter 8: Failure to Speak, Failure to Forgive… (Or) Making a Decision and Acting On It

-C.I.T.Y.-

"Sealand, wait!"

"No, I have to fix this! Papa can't be mad at you forever! I can't believe that you two had a fight! You love each other, you can't split like that! I won't let Papa become some bloody wanker like Jerkland who can't confess his undying love to the person he can't live without!" Sealand refused to let up in his stride, making Finland run to his side.

"This doesn't concern you…"

"And why the bloody hell not?!"

"Because, I don't want you to know what happened! I don't want you to think differently of me! I want you to steer clear of us for a while and stay with England. If you stay with us, you are going to find out and I can't have that until I get this all cleared up with Sve…" Finland confessed, his vision blurring. "Please…do that for me…"

"I've been doing as you guys told me and look what happened! I want everything to go back to normal, and that won't happen unless you let me talk to Papa!" Sealand said angrily.

"P-please, don't yell at me, t-too…" Finland whispered more to himself, than to Sealand. He couldn't stand being treated like a child. He could think for himself, speak for himself. He could decide which action was best for himself… "Sea, you don't understand right now…but I _need_ you to cooperate with me! _Please_!"

Sealand sighed and crossed his arms. "My body is eleven now in human years…practically an adult…Tell me what it is I don't understand, Tino and let me decide what I want to do with you…"

"I-I can't…" Stop patronizing me! "I can't…Berwald will be upset, you're his technically, so he should decide, but—!"

"Then it's settled, I'll have Sweden tell me!" Sealand turned and took off again, leaving Finland in the dust and shadows of the night thinking his words over and wondering how this added up…

-At the Norwegian-Icelander-Danish-Swedish-household-

Norway nearly growled at the doorbell that insisted on ruining his day so far and stood up from the couch.

Iceland slid his hand out of his brother's and stood up. "I'll get it, Nor…"

Norway let him figuring that there was no way that Finland would be making another appearance and knowing that Denmark was down for the count…or maybe it was England with Denmark still not knowing what to do with the injured man. Before he could make a decision though, Iceland was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Iceland asked, causing Sweden and Norway to look over their shoulders for a tear-stricken, hysterical Fin…

"Let me in, you git! I came to see Papa!" A small voice snapped.

"Ice. Let him in, now…" Norway sighed sitting back down.

Iceland and Sealand never like each other. Sealand hated being the youngest and Iceland was probably jealous that he wasn't considered it any longer. But the too glared holes into each other's eye sockets as they stood in the doorway.

"Wh't's up?" Sweden asked Sealand when he stepped in front of him.

"Don't 'what's up' me, you know why I'm here! What's going on?! Momma wouldn't tell me anything…You haven't been home! A-and England said something on the phone about there being something wrong, he sounded scared or something! I want to know! Tell me! Tell me now!" Sealand stomped a foot down angrily.

Sweden leveled a stare with him before standing up and pulling him into a close by room. "Why?"

"What? Why what?" Sealand tilted his head to the side.

"D'ya wanna kn'w?"

"Because I love you guys, that's why! I don't what anything tearing us apart! We were there family, everyone was jealous because we were so happy! What happened to them? I wanted that to last forever! Don't ruin that for me!" Sealand shouted, throwing his arms up.

Sweden watched as the younger boy fought back tears. "Th'n m'ybe 'tis b'tter 'f I d'n't tell ya'..."

Sealand didn't fight back on the subject. He refused to look at Sweden the rest of his stay though and disappeared in the bathroom for a while…Like Norway did earlier that day…It was the most soundproof room in the house and the farthest from the living room. Everyone knew what was happening now…

-In the Swedish-Finnish-Sealandian household-

Finland sat in Sealand's room, alone. He was sad. When Sealand left him, he knew better than to believe that he was coming back. Maybe Sweden told him and now Sealand hates him. Or maybe he did or didn't and just won't let Sealand leave…or maybe he just didn't want to leave.

He couldn't help feeling like he deserved it…It was his entire fault, after all, for not telling Sealand, he was old enough mentally to take it in. But then Tino looked at Peter…and saw that childish light in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to ruin him and he especially couldn't bring himself to ruin something or someone that wasn't his!

Finland laughed bitterly to himself. He was being pathetic. He'd see them both soon. There was a world meeting…He blinked and turned to Sealand's calendar…Tomorrow…

Finland sniffled and trudged to his room for pajamas before showering in the household bathroom rather than their private one and shuffled to Sealand's bed to sleep.

Then the phone rang.

Finland cursed and stood. He crossed the hall to his bedroom and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

He was met with the sound of sniffles, they sounded…like a child was crying…

"S-Sea, what is it, what's wrong?" Finland leaned on the dresser to ease his anger.

"I d-don't want a-anything t-to c-change…! I w-wanna be with you and P-Papa forever…I m-miss y-you, s-so please! F-fix it…soon…" Sealand said on the other end. The echo implying that he was in the bathtub of Norway's house so nobody would hear them.

"I know…Just, get some sleep, Sea. Okay? There's a world meeting tomorrow! Be rested up for it, okay?" Finland yawned into his arm before looking at the time. "You should be in bed already…"

"Everyone is in the living room watching TV…I've been in here for at least a-an hour or two."

Finland nodded softly. "Want me to tell you a story…"

"N-no, that's okay…But…can you sing for me…like you used to when I was littler…"

Finland smiled. "Sure…" He hummed a tune that he didn't remember very well, but at the same time was so familiar. He fell asleep to the sound of Sealand's soft snoring.

When he woke up the next morning he heard a tinny knocking sound that sounded like someone knocking on a door, but he was listening through a tin can…He sat up and peeled his phone from his face, only to realize that it was the source of the sound…

"Sealand open the door this instant!" Iceland's angry voice yelled.

"Sea, Sea…?" Finland practically sang through the phone…

"Momma?"

"It's time to wake up…Iceland has to use the bathroom, it seems." Finland ran his fingers through his hair to unstick strands from his forehead.

"Whatever…Momma? I'll see you today, right?"

"Of course..." Finland laughed, nervous. "What would I do, skip out on the world's affairs?"

"How silly of me…" Sealand laughed and stretched. "I'm gonna go get ready…See you there, okay?"

"Yup, bye…" He waited for the boy to reply back before hanging up the phone…He sighed and got ready.

Not enough time passed by, he realized as he brushed his hair. He had an hour before the meeting began and with no luck on his side: it was right around the corner and he wasn't mentally prepared to make the journey anyway.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and studied his feet. On his feet were his favorite shoes…and they just happened to be a present from Berwald for his birthday…On his back was a lavender sweater that seemed to make his eyes glow…it was also a gift from the taller man…

He was mentally torturing himself…

Not only was he remembering all the good times they had together, but he knew with all his heart and soul that Sweden, no Berwald was not cheating on him with Norway… he needed to blow off steam so he chose something and blew it out of proportion to get back at him…

"How silly of _me_…" Finland confessed as he stood. He walked around the kitchen and decided that yesterday's yogurt would not last through the meeting. He needed toast and coffee…or a breakfast sandwich…He almost didn't eat, but he knew he had to in order to seem well off without Sweden…Berwald…

He wanted to make him feel bad, he wanted him to apologize…but he knew deep down that he was the one who had to, that he was the one that should at the very least.

He decided that being half an hour early was good, as he downed his coffee like alcohol and reached the coffee maker for another cup.

He'd need it…

When he made it to the meeting place, he was surprised that no one else was there yet…Maybe it was canceled…He was so out of the loop without the other Nordics…His boss would have told him though…Wouldn't he?

Just as he was about to turn and leave he heard someone enter behind him.

"Oh, sorry, I-!"

"No, I-!"

Denmark…sounding polite…? Finland smiled at him, nervous, before turning and sitting.

Denmark's eyes were slightly bruised at the base of his nose. He smiled back. "Hi, Fin! How's it?"

"I'm okay…You?" Finland supplied a generic greeting.

"Same, I'm staying with Prussia, which means Germany, for a while…They were willing to let me in…Germany's dogs are so cute, man, they made me want some!"

"Oh, Hana…" Finland whispered. He robotically sat food down for her, but she was probably too confused to stick around…She would be safe, wherever she was, and would be back when she felt the time was right, but he still worried for his nation pet…

"I'm sorry, Fin…for everything…" Denmark sighed, eyes downcast. "I was selfish, and wrong, and I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't…"

"I know, I know…" Finland nodded. "It was bound to happen anyway…You probably just sped the process along…Sve felt something for Nor, now he has to realize that it was nothing, I hope, and then he'll…we'll make up…" He turned away to face the opposite wall.

"I hope you do…I'm on your side, now, Fin…And I'm sorry….again…."

"Shut up, Den…"

"Really, I am…"

"I know…Now shut up…"

"I have another confession to make…"

"What's that…?" Finland turned back to Denmark, only for lips to meet his own…

"Not again! I was aiming for your cheek, I'm sorry!" Denmark stood and backed away.

Finland blinked before touching his lips. "You need to stop that, seriously…"

"I know, but I needed to do that…because, Fin…I had feelings for you…" Denmark said turning away. "You were nice to me no matter what I did and you accepted me for who I was and you put up with me…You never uttered a negative word to me…" He smiled at Finland, "But then you and Sverige got together and I realized how bad we would be together. Sve and are too different…W-we are complete opposites and you liked him…I figured out that then maybe a nice, innocent person wasn't my style or type or whatever…And I slowly fell for Nor…"

"But you-!"

"Mm, I liked him before that, but it grew into love once I accepted it…" Denmark interrupted, nodding. He walked down the table and sat down in his usual spot a few seats from Finland. "now we have some men to catch…"

Finland nodded. "Mm."

A few minutes later nations started in, not questioning Sweden's absents from beside the Fin out loud, but raising eyebrows and doing the same to Denmark, who was without Norway and Iceland. England, however, did raise the question on Sealand.

Finland nodded and said, "He's with Sweden." England understood immediately what that meant. Sealand went to stay with Norway and Iceland and Sweden. Everyone else believed that Sweden and Sealand went to find the bathroom or to get ice cream…

Finland nodded at England's sympathetic grimace.

France came over later and dragged him to his seat though.

By the time the rest of the Nordics arrived everyone else was seated and ready to begin. Sweden took the podium to announce the beginning and everyone raised eyebrows that Norway was his translator rather than the happy Fin. He was about to go scarlet from all the attention. The only thing making him stay was his promise to Peter and the small hand wrapped in his own.

"…that is all, thank you…" Norway finished, quietly making his way to sit next to Iceland, who was his wall from Denmark, and Sweden, whose wall from Finland was Sealand.

America went up next, then England, then France, but an argument broke out when he sat down. The argument caused Germany to slam a hand to the table. "Will everyone please calm down so we can get through this meeting and actually make some progress!?"

"Germany~! That was so scary!" Veneziano's small voice practically sang at its high octave.

Germany cleared his throat and sighed, "Italy please go up and speak…"

Romano and Italy went up next. "Ve~!Blah, blah, blah, pasta~! Blah, blah, blah, ve, world peace with siestas, ve~!" and "Dammit, I don't fucking care, this is Veneziano's job~!"

Next went Spain, then Prussia and Germany, and then Japan…China and Hong Kong, Vietnam, South Korea…and sometime after that everything started to blur together…He wanted to leave, but he was anchored by the small, sweating, palm in his own. He needed to breathe, he needed fresh air…He was going to pass out if he didn't calm down…

Slowly his vision started to tunnel out and soon it was his turn to talk… "Momma, it's your turn," Sealand has whispered to him.

He slowly made his way to the podium and winced at the lights. He was talking, but he knew they probably couldn't understand him…He was speaking quietly, and he heard his words slurring. He noticed the glare that had been on the peripheral of his mind since he had started to speak. Norway was glaring at him. Sweden wasn't even looking at him…At some point he had stopped talking. He cleared his throat to fill the gap…He finished and said his thanks. As he was stepping down he noticed the tunnel again. His vision was turning green, he couldn't breathe…

He tried to calm himself as he walked to his seat, but he was too worked up. He was just made it to his chair when he lost the strength in his legs and crashed to the floor.

"Momma!"

Quiet whispering invaded his ears. His mind was too foggy to understand what was being said…He lifted a hand to his head.

"He's moving." A voice announced as he tried to pry his eyes open. "Are you okay?"

It was America…no, his brother, Canada… "Mhm…" He hummed weakly.

"Man, you took a spill, you sure you're okay?" America said handing him a drink.

Finland took a sip and recognized the drink and ginger ale… "Yeah, thanks…"

Denmark stood at the far wall glaring at the opposite structure before pushing off and helping the Fin off of the floor. "Let's go…"

"W-why?"

"Now is the perfect time for them to take the house from under you…" Denmark whispered into his ear. "They left a while after you passed out…"

"No, they wouldn't!" Finland said, hurt that they would take advantage of him being down.

"Ve~! Ludwig, he's awake! Mr. Finland are you okay? You looked sick and then you passed out…Why did your friends leave? I bet you didn't eat enough pasta, ve~! Ve, eat more pasta when in low spirits, it helps!" Venziano said pulling the German as he followed Finland and Denmark to the door.

"Okay…" Finland called back vaguely as they exit into a stairwell.

Denmark pulled him to a vehicle and opened the door for him. He made sure he was buckled before closing the door and getting in on the driver's side. He pulled out of his spot and eased around a corner, and then made a right.

It was too fast for Finland. He would have preferred the walk.

When Denmark helped him out of the car he was greeted with the sad sight of Sealand looking lost on the steps.

"Sea, what's wrong?" Finland knelt down in front of him.

"They're p-putting your stuff in boxes and kicked me out because I told them not to…and I bit Iceland…and punched Norway…a-and slapped Papa…" Sealand sighed as Finland took a seat beside him. The cool air was comforting slightly. "Stay here, okay? I'll go try and fix this…" he stood and walked into the house.

There were several boxes lined in the living room. He wondered if they were labeled as he made his way up the stairs. No, he decided, they probably were not labeled when he saw ever thing thrown in one box and others all thrown in another.

When he entered their bedroom he noticed first, that there was nothing in the room of his. It seemed the few boxes he spotted held all of his belongings, second, the form of Iceland in Norway's arms as the later cried silently, and third, the form of Berwald in the closet crying, too…

"Am I allowed to shed some tears?" Finland asked stepping into the room.

"Leave, Finland…B-before I call the police…" Norway threatened through tears.

"Relax, Nor. I came to get my things…there isn't any use in fighting with you guys…You've got each other and I have me…" Finland didn't say Denmark because he knew it would only upset them further. "I've got a ride, so I might as well just take my stuff and leave, right…?" he turned and started closing the boxes in the hallway. He carried one down the stairs and then the other.

"What are you doing?" Denmark demanded. He was about to tear the box from him when Finland interrupted.

"I'm making my decision…We need some space…He needs time…Norway said give it time and I'm willing to do that if it means…if it means possibly being close again…" Finland frowned at his words. "If it means that we have an understanding and can believe in each other later…" He frowned at the haphazard boxes and sighed. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Home?" Denmark asked.

"To my house…" Finland waved a hand, leaning the box on his thigh and smiling when Denmark nodded. Yes, he still had a home in his country…Just in case…"Thanks…"

"I don't support you decision, but I will help you…I guess…"

"That means a lot to me…" Finland nodded slowly.

"And I mean that…" Denmark replied lamely.

"I know…" Finland carried a box to the porch and sat next to Sealand. "I'm leaving…"

"N-no! Momma, please! Don't leave me! Not here, after what I did!" Sealand begged, grabbing onto his shirt sleeve. "I need you here! I thought you said you were going to fix this…"

"G-give it time…Sea, I love you. You're practically my son! You know that…but, sometimes adults do things that they didn't mean to and hurt people…The more or sooner they talk the worse they make it. So I decided to go along with it. I am not a baby, I can survive on my own and if that is what he wants, then I'll let it happen…" Finland explained.

"Can I go with you?" Sealand asked quietly.

"You know I wish you could, but Ber wouldn't let me do that…"

"He almost hit me!" Sealand said, standing. His eyes began to water. "He raised a hand at me! I don't feel safe with him! You can't make me stay with him!"

Finland raised an eyebrow. "He tried to hit you?"

Sealand nodded. "After I slapped him, but I had a reason! He told me to leave him alone in Swedish! I thought he swore at me and I'm almost positive that he did…"

"W-what did he say?" Finland asked looking up into blue eyes.

"I don't know…" Sealand whispered as a breeze flew by.

Finland stood and walked back into the house as calmly as he could. He walked passed Denmark, up the stairs, and stood with his arms crossed when he made it to the door… He found them all in the same position and mentality as before.

"We need to talk…All of you…Now…" Finland's voice lost its familiar, friendly tone as he glared. "You're all pathetic, taking your anger out on a small child. What did you say to him, Sweden?"

"_I-I told him to get the fuck away from me and go sit down somewhere…_" Sweden said quietly into his hands. He might have been praying while he was crying, but he wasn't going to ask or comment.

"I'm taking Sea with me…" Finland said drily as he turned to Sealand's room.

"_No, you aren't…_"

Finland ignored him as he picked up and empty box and started pulling Sealand's clothes into it. He was about to throw his toys in the large box too, but he was yanked to his feet and pushed against the closet door.

"_No, you aren't.._"

Finland wrenched his arm from Sweden's grip and turned back to the box, throwing things from the closet in one by one. His coats, sweaters, Halloween costumes…Finland was smiling when Sweden turned him around again.

"Do you remember when we took Sea out trick or treating when we went to America's house…He was so excited…W-we dressed as Power Rangers and Sealand took it too far and attacked the man dressed as a lizard…" He allowed himself a moment to laugh before he turned back to the box. Sealand didn't have a lot of belongings in the household.

Being a nation, normally you had many things, but with Sealand lacking 'history' it seemed that he had less than Finland and Sweden individually.

"I'm taking Sealand…" He repeated himself…

Sweden didn't answer.

"I'm taking him back to Finland with me…" Finland pressed. He carried the open box and walked around the room throwing in box and random socks before leaving the room.

"Wait…"

Finland turned to see Sweden leaning against a dresser, looking at his feet.

"What?" Finland asked sitting the box down.

"_I'm sorry_…" Finland blinked, Sweden was speaking Finnish to him.

"I'm sorry, too…" Finland smiled despite himself and he nearly tripped over his own feet when he walked over to Berwald. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said the other day! I don't love Denmark that way, I wasn't cheating on you! I-!" He was cut off when warm lips met his…

-Downstairs-

Denmark blinked when he saw Norway walking down the stairs alone. Iceland must have fallen asleep or was in the bathroom, Denmark determined as he walked over to Norway.

"Nor…I-," He was interrupted by a finger held in front of his face.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, I don't want to see you face-!" He interrupted when a hand traced his hand and wrist…He liked the contact, but he was mad, he knew he should feel more angry than he did.

Denmark took his hands in his own and knelt down on the floor. "N-Norway…I know I've never been the best example of a good man and I know that you hate my guts right now, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than words can describe…That day when I made that horrible mistake I was thinking brashly…I thought that somehow you were made of stone…but you aren't and I took advantage of you…I wish I wasn't so drunk so I could have made the right decision…I should quit drinking altogether but…I know I won't make it, but I'll try, for you, to drink less and less until I don't need to! Norway, I want to be with you so bad! I wanna be with you until I die! I want to be together forever! I want you, because you are the best thing that everyone and anyone could ever ask for…at least, that's what I believe…What do you think?"

Norway stood; glaring daggers at the top of his head, mouth in a tight straight line, as he thought about what Denmark had said, what the words were meant to say. He wanted to know if Denmark truly meant them, those kind loving word he would have blushed at, if his cheeks weren't so warm from tears already…

"Bark, idiot." Norway demanded as he tugged his hands out of his grasp.

"Woof, woof?" Denmark asked as he looked up as Norway. "Eh?Eh?"

"Take off your clothes and streak the neighborhood." Norway demanded.

"O-okay?" Denmark pulled off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and was working on undoing his pants when Norway's hand grabbed his own.

"Stop that…Now…" Norway said, threats being transmitted through his eyes.

"Oh, okay…" Denmark said buttoning his pants back up and his shirt, but leaving his tie to rest on the couch behind them. "How are they upstairs?"

"…fine…" Norway glared at the floor.

"Norge, what's wrong…?" Denmark leaned closer.

"D-don't come any closer…" Norway stuttered slightly as he took a step back.

"Huh? Okay…" Denmark took a step back, too. He smiled when Norway looked up and scowled at him. "What, did I do something wrong~?" He teased. He was pretty sure he knew what Norway wanted. He just wanted him to ask out loud…

"Don't come any closer…" Norway whispered in Danish.

Denmark's eyes widened as he leaned forward and captured Norway's lips in his own. When he opened his mouth to give Norway entrance, he felt a moan vibrate his tongue. If he was to ask Norway about it later, Norway would scowl and deny that it ever happened.

Denmark knew it wasn't him.

-To be continued-

Or

-The End-

-A/N-

Okay, so I decided that I would write this up today (8/23/12) and I actually ended up finishing it too. This is my longest chapter (11 pages, baby~! The others were around 7 or 8 I believe…) Anyway, I wanted to make an epilogue so that you would know how they ended up…

Don't expect that to be written until maybe next week or two weeks from now. I know, bummer. But school starts this Monday and I still haven't finished my two books or essay! I have junk to do man before I can satisfy you :C (In other words, 'Stop trying to distracting me' in the style of Lithuania!) ! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I can't wait until I come up with an ending for these guys!

Unrelated, but you should read anyway~!: I started writing The Man In White (My Spamano X Woman In Black –like crossover~!) I hope I get that up soon. This one is going to be a bit on the scary side, so beware~!

Review please! We all love those!


	9. Do you know that I love you?

(CAN I TRUST YOU ENDING)

Can I Trust You

Epilogue: Do you know I love you?

Tino sat down on the couch, arms sore and numb from carrying the boxes back up to their room. He hadn't had to do so much manual labor in some time. He sighed and let his head fall back on the couch.

Peter came up beside him, eyes wide and looking happier than Tino had seen him in months.

"What is it…?" Tino sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm just glad that we got that all straightened out! If you want I can leave you and Papa alone so that you can…um…count some sheep…?" Peter looked away, a blush on his cheeks so furious it rivaled with America's sinfully red flag.

"Th-That-!" He was going to scold Peter and tell him that the joke was no longer funny but inappropriate and annoying. But then the gravity of Peter's words finally caught up with him… "That sounds nice, but…"

"I won't go alone~! I'll have Jerkland come and get me…I'll be fine. I'll go up and pack…You guys have fun while I'm gone!"

Tino stared at the staircase for a full minute. "Ber, Peter's going out, wanna do something fun while he's away?" He got up and walked to the kitchen doorway where Berwald was making dinner.

"Sure. Wha'dja 'ave 'n m'nd?" Berwald turned to the short Fin with his usual expression, but Tino could see the curiosity and happiness in his eyes.

"I dunno…watch a movie? Count sheep…" Tino's eyes darted to the ceiling as he asked the question so he didn't see the blush that Berwald's face before he was attacked.

"S-s'nds good…" Berwald's arms around him felt foreign, but reassuring around his shoulders. It had been way too long for him. He missed moments like these, where they both knew what the other was feeling. Where they both were content and happy and knew what the other felt. They didn't have to walk like there was broken glass on the floor, or like there was a lion loose somewhere…

"I missed you…" Tino blushed and hid his face in Berwald's sweater.

The kiss he received was enough to convince him that Berwald felt the same way…

Too bad Peter hadn't left yet…

-At the Norwegian-Icelandic-Danish household-

"Den, get your lazy ass down here and rub my back!" Norway yelled at the top of his lungs.

Denmark was kneeling next to the couch and kissing Norway's back while lifting up the shorter man's shirt in an instant. A free invitation to touch Norway was something to take advantage of. "Norway's so sexy…"

"Shut up idiot…" Norway pushed Denmark's head away gently…which was slightly less forceful than normal for him. "Just rub my back and stop acting idiotic…"

Denmark complied and quietly rubbed Norway's back…

"I love you Norway…" Denmark whispered as he climbed up on Norway's back for a better angle.

"You better…" And that was all Denmark needed as confirmation that Norway loved him back…

-Elsewhere-

"You know, ve, I always knew that Finland and that tall scary guy would make a good couple! I mean, they just seem so happy!" Veneziano smiled up at Germany and then down at Japan.

Japan nodded, smiling quietly to himself. Germany nodded, too, in agreement, but his face seemed to be stuck in neutral…

"Bastard, I don't give two flying shit fucks about what you're talking about! Let me the fuck go, fucking loon…" Romano complained as Veneziano smiled down at him from his position over Romano. How they had ended up in this position at all was irrelevant.

"Aw, fratello! You have to admit, too! It is how all of this is supposed to go! Don't be a bad apple, or else you'll ruin us all~!" Although he had meant it jokingly, he waged a finger regardless.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't give a shit if you all become like me." Romano pulled away with a twist of his brother's arm before bumping into someone else. He was about to turn and cuss the unlucky sucker out before arms wrapped around him (again, dammit!) and he was met with startlingly green eyes.

"Romano~!"

-Another elsewhere-

Sealand, England, America, France, and Canada were trying to bake a cake…Or, rather, England was attempting to not burn the house down and everyone else was trying to help him bake something that at least resembled a cake.

"Jerkland can't even make a proper cake, and has the nerve to call me a wannabe nation!" Sealand teased into his hands as Arthur flicked some batter at Alfred.

"Hahahahahahahaha, Jerkland, I like that!" And his laugh stretched on and on…

"Mon Deiu, it already looks bad…" France leaned over the bowl of batter with a sigh. Well, that explains why Alfred did not attempt to eat the batter Arthur flicked at him. "I think we'll have to start over…"

"W-well, I've seen cake l-look worse…So-."

"I would have been fine if you three hadn't come in trying to mess me up!" Arthur yelled, waving his arms around to gain some personal space.

Matthew sighed. "I'm here, too, you know…"

Francis laughed. "Oiu, Love! You would have done fine, no?"

"I would have!" Arthur defended, angry, but mostly embarrassed.

"Of course you would, Jerkland~!" Sealand laughed alongside, but not actually next to, France (that would be too risky!).

Alfred tilted his head to the side. "If we're saying the opposite of what we actually mean than 'England is the most handsome country in the world, I ain't nothing compared to him'!" He ended with another string of laughter so strong it brought tears to his eyes.

Arthur glared and was so close to hitting that bloody American—arms around his waist stopped him and he smiled as he stared back at the bowl of 'ruined' batter…

"You know we don't mean it, right?"

"Of course…" Arthur nodded.

"Maple…" Matthew sighed.

-Back in Sweden-

"Su-Su-san, s-stop!" Finland shouted breathless and tired. "P-please!"

There was no reply from above, and Tino was too afraid to open his eyes and ruin the spell. He was more sensitive this way and, he admitted sadly, Berwald's face was _kind_ of scary…

Berwald's breath on his shoulder was unnerving but exciting in the current predicament.

"Ber…" Tino warned, half-heartedly. If he were completely honest he actually wanted this to continue, but Sealand would be back any minute now. If that boy were to say one more thing about counting sheep…

"Love ya', Tino…" Berwald whispered into his shoulder as his fingers ghosted up Tino's sides.

"I love you too, Ber…" Tino giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Now let me go and stop tickling me…So not cool…"

"'kay…" Berwald moved back awkwardly as if afraid that he would hurt the smaller man.

"Ber…I…I love you…Come here." Tino opened his arms out to him and smiled when his arms were wrapped around the taller man's shoulders. "I was just kidding…Don't look like Peter when I tell him to go to bed…" Although it was a cute face, he knew that when Berwald was making that face that he was feeling hurt.

Finland raised a hand to Berwald's cheek and placed a kiss on his eyelid. Berwald turned his eyes to the wooden floor and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Tino's waist before pulling him closer. "'sokay…'m fine…" He blushed at the feeling of Tino's lips against his face, silently begging for a kiss.

Tino found his eyes and stared into them as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Berwald's lips. He blushed when he pulled away. "B-but really Sve! Sea will be here any minute now."

"D'n care…" He leaned in for another kiss. Then mattress under them titled from the pressure on one side causing Sweden to lose his balance and fall sideways. Tino tumbled down with him.

Tino landed on top of Berwald with a muffled 'thud'. "I-I'm so sorry, Sve!" He leaned back when he felt Berwald shaking. Was he hurt and hyperventilating? Oh no—wait….

Berwald was laughing. A large smile in his face, but no sound coming out. His body shook with each bubble of silent laughter.

"Sve?" He asked, and, as if it broke the silence, Sweden suddenly became audible. He leaned down on Berwald's chest and listened to the wonderful sound deep down in his chest. "Oh, Ber…" He couldn't help the laughter that then escaped his mouth. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Sweden's jaw and smiled at the taller man as he stared up into his eyes. "I love you so much…So-so much…"

Sweden was laughing too hard to reply to him, but Finland knew that he loved him, too.

THE END (FOR GOOD)

A/N: Okay~! That's it for now folks! Any questions you can leave in the reviews! I hope it wasn't too confusing. I also didn't want to start a shipping war, so I tried to keep it as vague as possible as to who England was with. I included all the shiznit at the end because I wanted to make it longer, otherwise it wouldn't have made it to two pages even (I think).

If you care, which you probably don't, this took so long because, alas, I lost my inspiration and then…this happened. I might (MIGHT) rewrite it in the future if I get enough complaints on the lameness levels…

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Reviews and criticisms are always helpful and asked for by me~!


End file.
